


When the lights go out

by HoolyDooly



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: Nox is quick to retrieve the first aid kit but Francis waved his hand and spoke.“I think i know what this is.” He grunts. “Colin Roberts sent me something he was working with.”Alexander curses as he pulls up a chair to listen.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander doesn’t know what he’s looking at exactly, a panicked ex-colleague sent him some read outs of a project he was working on- Probably very much against the company that he is working with.  
  
It was fungus, that alone makes it difficult to work with. He taps his pen on his pad of paper, preferring to work out everything like that. He hums, knocked out of his focus by a smooch on his cheek.  
  
“I’m off, tell the Paquettes I’m sorry I can’t make it.” Elliot says, already dressed for work. Alexander just hums. He enjoys the outfit. White button up with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks that hug Elliot just right. A black vest that definitely shows off how surprisingly buff his chest was.  
  
“They understand. You more than made up by the amount of gifts you insisted on getting Nat.” His cheap was stuffed with boxes and gift bags.  
  
“Hey, it’s her 12th birthday! It’s the last one where we can get her a lot of cutesy kid things. I’m surprised you didn’t get her more.” Elliot looks at his watch. “Aw shit, I’m gonna be late. Gotta go babe. I’ll probably be back around 3am. Love you!” Elliot pats his back and heads out of his office.  
  
It was 5pm and the party was at 6:30pm. Alexander closes his computer and puts his notes into the drawer. He sends a text first to the colleague about getting more info on the project if he wanted him to fully understand it. Fungus was a hard subject and even after all his years of working on, and off of it. He was far from a mycologist.  
  
He stands up with a slight cough- Elliot has been badgering him to see a doctor, but it’s merely the effects of his early years, everyone smoked up till the 90s. He’s last visit confirmed no cancer, he’s just got a chest cold. But still, Elliot worries about him.  
  
Alexander understands- Elliot’s family has suffered a lot of losses. Father dying of cancer when he was young, his brothers all meeting tragedy. His poor genius Mother slowly succumbing to dementia. His worry is justified, Alex is older then him and a lot worse for wear. Fractures from old sporting injuries. Drug use in the mid eighties- Everyone was doing Cocaine, he justifies it. He finished his thesis because of that. Then there was the fact he had one working kidney after getting shanked when he went to jail for the… Accidental death of some fellow scientists.  
  
He hums a tune he often hears Witt do when he’s doing things around the house as he gets ready. Trimming his beard and combing back his hair before heading out, grabbing his keys from the old phone table in the hall- The two live in Alexander’s old family home. A well kept prim and proper Victorian. The Nox family always passed it down to the eldest son. Even though he and his parents didn’t much like what he did with his life- Other than his college career and his football trophies. They gave it to him when they passed. Even after the whole ‘IF YOU SLEEP WITH MEN YOU’LL GET AIDES AND GO TO HELL.’ That still upsets Alexander. Mother was never subtle about her Christianity.  
  
He huffs as he gets in the car and fixes the mirror by habit. Only to catch a glimpse of the many gifts in the back. He can’t help a small smile. Elliot has fit right in with showering his Goddaughter in as many gifts as possible. Francis always chastised them about the spoiling, but Alexander knows he appreciates it. Paquette has settled for a lower paying job so he can spend time with his daughter, though she was a mistake- A fling with a young woman when the two of them decided to have fun backpacking like they did when they were young men. They were partying in Berlin and the charming French Doctor had a one night stand with a model- God knows how since he looks older than Alexander. Woman wanted nothing to do with a child but had a moral problem with abortion. Thus Francis who had always wanted to be a father stepped up and accepted the full responsibility for the child. The sole parent and guardian.  
  
Alexander was there for 4 years helping his friend raise the girl- Alexander sees her as his child as well at this point. Francis had even made her middle name Nox. Then well, his parents passed within two months of each other and he inherited the house, somehow got a job with a pesticide company and his life somehow led him to meeting his husband. Somehow.  
  
Alexander pulls out of his driveway with a hum, he hears some fireworks somewhere in the distance.  
  
\---------  
  
Francis had just finished icing the cake, a blueberry shortcake with candied blueberries. There is a power surge, the lights flickering. He sighs fondly as he hears a loud voice yell.  
  
“Not me!!” From upstairs. From her tone, it was most definitely her. She’d recently joined two clubs, Engineers of the future and Young Programmers. He was so proud of her. Everything about her made him proud.  
  
The front door thumps open and there is shuffling. “Ah, Alexander!” He calls with a grin, wiping his hands off on his apron, moves to the hall turning the corner to greet his friend but stops dead in his tracks.  
  
“Mr. Paquette!” The two children yell as they quickly hide behind him. Ajay Che and Octavio Silva. Both from Natelie’s prestigious Middle School. He can see why. Miss Vera, the caretaker that watched the two children had opened the door, shuffled down the hallway and had collapsed, covered in blood.  
  
He shakes out of his rumination at the sight. He turns his head to the staircase where he sees his scared daughter. He turns to the kids, hands on their shoulders.  
  
“You two, quick. Go lock yourselves with Natelie in her room. Go.” Francis shoos them quickly, as he goes to assist somehow with the injured woman. He has his phone in one hand. Dialing the police.  
  
“Miss Vera, oh god Vera.” Francis grimaces at the chunk taken out of her neck, it makes his stomach roll. But she was twitching, she was alive.  
  
The phone keeps ringing and Francis curses in french.  
  
“Francis?” Alexander yells from outside- He had seen blood leading up to the door, he pulled his handgun from his glove compartment before entering. Grimacing at the sight.  
  
“Alexander call 91-” Francis yells as Vera suddenly launches at him, he puts his hand up to keep her back but she just bites him, harder then any dog could and he yells.  
  
Nox was quick to yank the woman off of him, throwing her into the wall with ease. He then grabs the back of Francis' shirt to pull him to his feet, arm instinctually held against his chest.  
  
“Stay down.” Alexander warned darkly, but she was already rising. “Stay down!” He cocks his gun, when she growls, he fires, the bullet going through her head and splattering on the wall.  
  
They don’t have a moment of reverie before snarling from the door catches them. An equally bloody man coming in. Alexander doesn’t even warn this time. Firing off a shot and dropping him before kicking the body out the door and slamming it shut- Not before seeing six more groaning battered bodies. It was like something out of Elliot’s copious comic collection.  
  
 _Oh god Elliot!_ _  
__  
_What stops him from pulling his phone out now to call his husband is a scared yell. “Papa!”  
  
Natelie not always the listener had come down. Alex moves to block the body as much as he can out of her view. He sees the other two kids sniffling and holding each other at the top of the stairs. He tries his best to block the body from all three.  
  
“I’m Okay Nat, Papa is fine. Chut petite colombe, papa va bien.” Francis had wrapped his arm with a dish towel he had in his pocket. But he was still bleeding, blood soaking through the terry cloth easily.  
  
The kids eep at sudden pounding at the door. Luckily Francis had a new sturdy oak door put on it, instead of the poorly crafted one that came with the house. Alexander takes his coat off, making sure to take his keys and phone out of it. Putting it over the dead caretaker.  
  
Francis looks at the three kids, his daughter crying in his chest and whatever insanity is happening outside. His arm is burning and bleeding, but he ignores it picking up Natelie.  
  
“This is an adult issue. You three should have some cake well Alexander and I talk. Oui?” He says as if everything that is normal and fine. A smile on his face as he kisses his daughter’s cheek. “Oh I cannot call you Petite colombe for much longer! You’re getting too heavy for Papa’s old bones.” He chuckles.  
  
Alexander marvels at the fact that the kids all somehow go along with it. It seems like magic to Nox, how the temptation of cake and Francis sucking up all the pain, the evil. The growing sounds of whatever is going on out there as he carries Natelie into the kitchen, the kids walk down. Both do glance towards the body.  
  
“Go on, this is not something you need to worry about now.” Alexander tries to say comfortingly, but he knows it sounds flat, maybe scary even. He’s never been good with kids other than Natelie, the two of them are on the spectrum for sure. Neither like excessive noise, certain textures trigger them. He figures that’s why the girl likes him and understands him.  
  
He kept his gun out of sight of the kids, and clicked the safety on before putting it in the waistband of his jeans.  
  
Alexander walks into the open living room and kitchen. Watching Francis put candles into the cake, using his good arm to do it. The kids were sat at the table, all deathly quiet, they were young and scared. But far from stupid. Natelie spoke of the two highly, Ajay was in the Engineering club with his Goddaughter. Well, he didn’t know much about the young boy, clutching his rabbit. But he didn’t seem dumb.  
  
Francis walks slowly, giving a quick desperate look to Alex and slowly begins singing happy birthday. The kids joined in, Natelie smiles. But the crooked one that Francis and Elliot has pointed out as something he does when he’s forced to be polite.  
  
She blows out the candles and Francis claps. Kissing the top of her head. Before cutting and dishing out the cake. “Eat first and then help yourself to the presents. I need to speak with your Godfather. If anything happens… Yell and go to your room.” Francis nods to Alexander and the two go into the living room. Closing two French doors behind them. The space was used as an office as well as a library. Francis sits in his chair, knowing that it’s hidden from the kids and hisses softly, pulling the blooded rag off and cursing softly in french.  
  
Nox is quick to retrieve the first aid kit but Francis waved his hand and spoke.  
  
“I think i know what this is.” He grunts. “Colin Roberts sent me something he was working with.”  
  
Alexander curses as he pulls up a chair to listen.  
  
\----  
  
“One sex on the beach and a cosmo. Have fun ladies.” Elliot winks at the two who giggle before walking down the bar to take another order.  
  
It was a huge party, all hands on deck kinda night all 6 bartenders and 30 servers were in. After serving six more drinks he quickly steps in the back to check on his friend’s kid. Renee Blasey, she was playing on an old gameboy, he can hear the faint sound of pokemon coming from it.  
  
“Hey kiddo, you doing alright?” Elliot and her Mom were close, Andra and he went to high school together- And when she got pregnant and her parents kicked her out, on top of her boyfriend bailing. Elliot and his Mom took her in. Even the gameboy the girl had was his old hand me downs. Once his Mom needed to go into assisted living, they set up the Witt household for Andra and Renee.  
  
“Yeah.” She says simply, lollipop in her cheek. “How much longer till Mom gets out?”  
  
Elliot pulls his phone to check the time with a hum. “Probably another 4 hours. If you get tired you can go to the break room. Alright? Just make sure to tell me or your Mom.”  
  
“Alright… I could stay by myself. I am 13.” Renee mutters to herself.  
  
He chuckles and goes back onto the floor. The party was just getting started, some big non wedding event. He isn’t sure what it is exactly. He eyes Andra across the floor and when they meet eyes he gives her a wink, their little code to know that Renee was alright.  
  
30 minutes later, Elliot got his first proper break, 15 minutes to eat ‘dinner’ before going back out there. He was the first bartender off, then it go down the line. Since he and Andra worked for the catering business the longest. They got the ability to line up their breaks.  
  
Exhausted, Andra rolls into the break room 3 minutes after Elliot did with Renee. “Hey, your food is in the microwave.” He nods to the still turning microwave as he eats his food.  
  
He’d cooked up some pork chops and mash potatoes just like his Mom would make for the three. Renee was almost done, nawing on the pork chop bone.  
  
Andra takes her food out with a groan, teasingly flicks Renee’s head. “Manners.” Che chastises with a tired smile before sitting down. Elliot pours her some ice tea from his thermos, in a paper water cup.  
  
Renee huffs as she continues to naw on the bone. Elliot chuckles. “Ah, leave her be Andy, the pork chops are just that good!”  
  
“You shush. I want her to have manners, unlike you.” Andy teases with a grin, before picking up her pork chop by the bone, forgoing the utensils that Elliot offers her to take a big bite out of it.  
  
Making the two laugh.  
  
The three chat, like they're not on a time crunch. Both making sure it revolved around Renee and her life. Making sure the girl feels loved and important.  
  
Elliot takes out his phone to see if he’s gotten any messages from Alexander, to whistle loudly. He had 3 missed calls from Alex, 8 text messages from him and one from his Mom.  
  
He goes to look at his Mom’s text and expects forgetfulness or confusion. But instead his heart drops.  
  
 _‘Elliot, somethings wrong. I don’t know how to explain it. But its bad. I love you so much, Andy and Renee too. Stay home angel baby, it’s not safe. I love you.’_ _  
__  
_He stands up and calls her phone, it keeps ringing as he’s pacing. He tries two more times, ignoring Andy and Renee. He finally calls the assisted leaving apartment, they had a 24 hour front desk.  
  
He curses as he doesn’t get through.  
  
“Somethings wrong with Mom and no one’s pi-pich- Answering!” He curses to himself that his stutter comes out.  
  
Elliot calls Alexander- Maybe thats why he got so many from him. He knows somethings up with his Mom.  
  
“Babe, something-” He was going to complain but he hears sniffling and driving.  
  
“Elliot, somethings going on.”  
  
“Yeah, my Mom just texted me. Whats going on?”  
  
“You need to get out of there. I can’t tell you exactly what’s going on, but…. Zombies.” He says the last bit slowly in his serious tone. Elliot doesn’t attempt to take that as a joke. He can hear the stress.  
  
“Wha…. What do you mean?” Elliot needs to hear him say it, Alex doesn’t joke about stuff in that tone.  
  
“Zombies and all the horrors they entail. You need to get home. I have Natelie and her friends. We’re going to the house now, but then we have to get out of the city.”  
  
“What about Francis?” Elliot’s stomach is turning as he looks to Andy and Renee who are both looking at him with concern.  
  
“He’s decided to stay home.”  
  
Elliot sits down, but before he can speak suddenly there’s shouting from the dining hall. “I’ll meet you at home, stay safe.” Elliot hangs and shoves his phone in his pocket. “Andy, get your purse. Renee, your bag. Something bads going on and let me tell you they're not paying us enough to stay here to deal with it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander doesn’t take chances, not with three kids he now has to take care of. Of course Ajay’s parents are across the country in New York of all places and Octavio’s dad is on his 8th honeymoon apparently.   
  
He pulls into the barely used garage, he tends to use it only for a workshop, seeing no need to put his jeep or Elliot’s beat up coupe deville that Elliot insists upon keeping in it.   
  
God he hope that car can make it.   
  
He sits in the car for a moment, the light above automatically turning on when he entered. All three of the kids are in the back. Ignition off as he thinks what has to be done. He takes a breath, realizing he can’t stay quiet, it’s upsetting the kids.   
  
“I… Am not as good as Francis is with being compassionate.” He begins, nervously tugging at his beard. “But I promise, no harm will happen to you if you listen to me. Okay?”   
  
Natalie nods, wiping her eyes, she has a suitcase filled with belongings from her room, Octavio buries his face in his bunny’s black fur. Ajay nods her head solumely. She’s been trying to call her parents and neither have been picking up.   
  
Alexander opens his door, the garage secure for now with all the doors closed. He’d reloaded his gun when he entered the car, he felt the kids eyes on him as he did it. Like they realized what’s happened and how serious it’s become.   
  
“I’m going to load the car with spare gas and some tools. You three stay in here for now, I may need to hand you things from the back to keep up here okay?” The three nod their heads and Natalie tucks herself into a too big jacket that pains Alex to look at, it was that godawful orange half jacket that Francis always wore, he called it his lucky jacket.   
  
Alexander doesn’t dwell on it long as he gets out, popping open the back, he reorganizes the gifts that never got unloaded, once they get to the lake house that he and Francis bought together, for summers. He’ll give Natalie a chance to open more gifts.   
  
He hands gift bags forward, stacking boxes differently to open up more space before loading in two full gas canisters, usually used for the riding mower. Then his toolboxes. He knows at the cabin they had hunting and fishing gear out there. But if this is as bad as Francis believes it's going to be, they’re going to need stuff to keep things maintenance themselves.   
  
Alex puts what he can before calculating what else he knows he needs to bring. Food, water and weapons. He breaths before pulling his gun out and opening the side door. No use hidding that he has it.   
  
“Stay close, stay quiet and follow me, the back entrance is never locked.” He expects fire and brimstone to happen. He’d seen a gas station on fire and had to go through alleys to avoid wrecks. But when he opens the side door of the garage and leads the kids out, it’s a peaceful evening. His childhood home sits unchanged, the side facade of the victorian as it has always been. Lights shine through the imperfect pans of glass. The stained glass depiction of the Virgin Mary that sits above the breakfast nook taunting him as it always had since he was a boy.   
  
For a brief moment, his best friend isn’t sitting dying at home, if not already dead. He wasn’t the sole guardian for three children. He could even imagine Elliot is waiting for him in the house, stead of in the middle of the city with no weapon.   
  
“Move quickly.” He says hushedly when he now recognizes gunshots in the distance.   
  
\-------   
  
Shit hit the fan quick, Elliot is carrying Renee as they try to avoid the zombies. He knew Al hadn’t been kidding.   
  
Andy had pulled out her little kunai, it was legal to own short knives with a license and she had gone extra small so she could have it on her well working without anyone noticing.   
  
Elliot would say she was showing off with how she flipped it in her hand, but knowing how tense her back was he knows she’s hyper focused and ready.   
  
They were walking around the side of the building, screams and yells from inside the hotel. Elliot grimaces. Smoke in the distance, Alexander in charge of not just one kid, but three. That worries him the most.   
  
Alexander says he’s poor with kids, but Natalie and Renee both like him. What worries him is the scientist putting the kids first, before himself and getting hurt. His stomach feels like he’s fallen on the ground at the thought. But Renee’s weight in his arm keeps him grounded as they turned the corner to the car park. Renee has Elliot’s keys as they move through as quietly as they can. The bright yellow Coupe DeVille stands under a lamp and they all run towards it, Andy opens the driver side and puts the seat down so as soon as Elliot puts her down, she’s in the car. “You drive.”   
  
Andy tosses the keys to Elliot and rounds the side of the car. Once all in Elliot turns the car on and it hums to life. “There’s a gun in the glove compartment- What?” Andy gives him a shocked look.   
  
“Listen, Alexander is a bit of a gun freak and well- I kinda like knowing I pack heat.” He grumbles as he pulls onto the street.   
  
She opens the compartment and pulls out a case labled ‘D batteries.’   
  
“That's it, I figured the most boring and useless thing to keep it in was the D battery case.”   
  
Andra pulls out the Wingman and checks it. “Looks like Ed’s gun.” She speaks before thinking and she curses herself as Elliot quietly says.   
  
“It is. I asked Mom for it.”   
  
She sees the initials on the side of it. E.J.W   
  
  
\-------   
  
Alex boxed up food, water and utensils in milk crates he kept in a hall closet. The kids were helping him. He does pack up some personal items of his and Witt’s as well.   
  
Elliot had all of his mother’s original photo albums, old journals of his brothers. Old knicknacks like that. That Alex loads into a suitcase for the man when he arrives.   
  
Then, he enters his old teenage lair. He moved into the spacious master bedroom after he did a deep cleaning ritual and packed up much of the crosses his mother insisted on.   
  
It was untouched. He barely brought anything when he went to college. It was organized chaos. His parents were more sentimental than he thought, having left everything in its place when he had entered the home after their deaths.   
  
He has things in mind. He puts a duffle bag on his bed and loads up his books, most of them scouts, survival guides and plant identification. His collection of weapons self made and bought in the days where they did keep dabs on selling to minors.   
  
Alex pauses looking at the weapons. Before calling the kids from downstairs. Francis would kill him if he’d know what he’s about to do. The kids peak into the room and he waves them in.   
  
“Times are dangerous.” He begins, he waves Octavio over first, he’s been holding that bunny- Who seems use to it, since shit happened.   
  
“You’ll need to be able to protect yourselves if something happens to me.” He picks a knife out at random, it was black and toxic green, he makes sure Octavio is watching him as he much slower then he can, waves his hand around, the blade coming out, straight and sharp. Before waving it closed.   
  
“Wow!” The kids all say excitedly.   
  
“If you put down Mr bun-”   
  
“Her name is Thunder.” Octavio is quick to correct with a bout, but does place the big fat rabbit on the bed.   
  
Alexander puts the blade in his hand, making him gripe the side and swing it out gently. His eyes were focused on the movements that Alex is helping him with.   
  
Open. Closed. Open. Closed. Alexander takes his hand away and Octavio keeps it up, going faster.   
  
“You have good reflexes.” Nox says simply, making the boy grin wide at the praise. The girls rush over to the bed now, like he’s a weapon gifting Santa.   
  
“What are these!” Ajay grabbed something that Alexander was going to leave behind. Two drum sticks he got creative with once he learned how to work with metal. He imagine what caught her eye with them as she shakes them out was the little heart dangles he put on the base.   
  
Her face was bright as she beat them together and then laughed. “Can I have these??”   
  
Alex doesn’t see them useful as weapons but he just nods, they can do damage. He just adds. “Aim for the eyes with that…”   
  
Then Natalie looks up with him, and well. He knows her love of electricity and knows she’s been working with it for the last two years. So he walks to a shelf and reaches to the top to bull down a black box.   
  
“My uncle gave me this for my 15th birthday, I’ve always liked weapons and he told me this was a cool one.” Alexander remembers his uncle, always cool and laid back compared to his parents. He thinks that if it wasn’t for him, he’d be some weird jesus freak like his parents.   
  
He opens the box and pulls out the baton. He knows it shouldn’t be charged but clicks it on to check it, before turning it off.   
  
He hands it to Natalie who looks at it with wide blue eyes. It was the size of her forearm. She takes it in two hands to hold it.   
  
“Is it too heavy?” Alexander asks, but she shakes her head as she looks it over, noticing the battery pack on it.   
  
“Is… This a shock baton?”   
  
“Yes. It isn’t charged and shouldn’t be till we get you proper gloves.” One of his hands still has fucked up nerves from when he first started playing around with it. “Now swing it as hard as you can on the bed.”   
  
Octavio is quick to grab Thunder from the bed before Natalie tries it, she swings with surprising force and Ajay laughs.   
  
“Best softball batter in school!” Ajay compliments and it makes Natalie’s cheeks pink as Alexander pats her head.   
  
Everyone pauses as they hear the door open and close, everyone is briefly breathless before Elliot calls out.   
  
“Alex? Nat!?”   
  
“Elliot!” Natalie calls excitedly, putting the baton down to go to the stairs, Elliot is coming up. He picks the girl up in a hug when she comes to him.   
  
“How you holding up Nat? You and Al okay?” She nods against his shoulder as Alexander turns the corner relieved.   
  
“What's it like out there?” He asks, as Elliot puts down Natalie. He sees Andra with Renee in her tired arms. He internally curses, having forgotten about them in his thinking. The cabin can fit all of them. But his Jeep won’t be able to hold two more people.   
  
“Starting to look like the beginning of Resident Evil 2. The movie.” He feels the need to state, even though Alex doesn’t know what that means.   
  
“Listen, I saw you had stuff ready to pack up. We can back up more stuff and put it in the Caddy. I need to pack the albums-”   
  
“I already packed them. You need to pack clothes. Andra, in the third floor there are clothes that can probably be made to fit you and Renee. It’s too dangerous to try and stop by your home.” Alexander hopes she understands and breathes a sigh of relief as she says.   
  
“I have everything important right here.” She nods to Renee and then towards Elliot.   
  
“Good… If we’re having an extra car, Elliot I want you to help me put the old sewing Machine in the jeep. Who knows how long we’ll be hunkered down, that machine’s been running since the westward expansion.” Elliot nods before going to their room, Andra puts Renee down. She was small for a 13, smaller then Natalie by a few inches.   
  
“I’m going to go up and pack up some stuff that we can use. You stay here with the kids. Be safe.” Andra puts her small kunai in Renee’s hand, fisting around it. “I know you know how to use it.”   
  
Alexander turns back to packing up books, some extra weapons, some sharpening equipment in the massive duffle bag. He throws in old tshirts and jeans, some shoes from his closet that he grew out of. Four children that will keep growing, it’ll be hard to keep them in proper clothes.   
  
He has to think of everything or things will get difficult. He’ll keep them all safe and comfortable. He swears it.


	3. Chapter 3

The three adults have gotten the kids to take a nap. It was nearing 12 am and Elliot is currently brewing coffee as they watch the news on a low volume.   
  
“God. It’s everywhere.” Andra mutters, they were in the dark Mostly, just the glow from the kitchen light to the far right and the TV.   
  
The strong smell of coffee in the air.   
  
The current reporter, David Barrows has slowly been losing his gripe with fear. But keeps speaking calmly. An honorable attempt to keep calm in the face of a global pandemic.   
  
They go to a report from LA, Hollywood sign in the back, smoke rising from the city. Flames curling in the evening. The reporter yells at the camera man to point it at him, his name popping up below. Brenden Phillips.   
  
“The City of Los Angeles is like a war zone, these- These creatures, these zombies. Whatever hell they are! Thousands are dead, the highways are clogged and theres no way out of the city. We’ve escaped to the Hollywood hills to get some shred of safety. But we aren’t staying here long. The LAPD have pulled out of south center Los Angeles entirely and are trying to form a defensive perimeter around Beverly Hills.” The reporter shakes his head, panicked. “But I don’t know how they're going to stop these things.” He looks out to the city before saying to the camera. “If you can hear me. Stay out of Los Angeles. The city is out of control, the city is lost. Avoid Los Angeles at all cos-” He gets cut off as it goes back to David Barrows.   
  
“I’m.. I’m sorry to cut away, but we now go live to the white house press room for an emergency announcement.”   
  
Andra and Alexander grimace. Expecting the man child to be heading the histaria. But they don’t get him or his hack in second command.   
  
A discheffiled man in a suit speaks calmly. “I am here to grimly announce the United States of America and all dependencies, as well as the commonwealth of Puerto Rico.’   
  
“You know. If the only good thing that comes out of all this. Is that Trump died on his 400th golfing vacation. Then I’ll accept the apocalypse.” Andra says, turning to look down at her iphone.   
  
Alexander chuckles softly with a nod. “Agreed.”

Elliot walks out of the kitchen, elbowing the light off, three cups in his hand. He’s changed out of his work clothes. A yellow sweater on and jeans. A pair of beat up running shoes. He puts the three cups on the coffee table.

  
“Two sugars and cream.” He hands it to Andra who mumbles a ‘thank you.’ Focused on her phone. “12 sugars.” He hands Alex his coffee, then picks up his own, flopping into a wing back arm chair.   
  
“Hot chocolate for me. With lots of whipped cream.” He sips noisily. Making his Husband sigh and he's best friend laugh.   
  
“So the cabin is the plan?” Andra puts her phone back in her pocket. Elliot looks to Alexander who nods.   
  
“Yes. The cabin is 80 miles from the nearest town and butts up against the White Mountains.” Alexander explains simply. “There’s one reclusive neighbor named Artur that leaves across the lake. But he’s never been a bother, rude or mean. He’s an environmentalist.” Alexander explains.   
  
“We were hoping to take you two with us this year. Since the four of us usually go.” Elliot says softly, a whipped cream mustache on his face.   
  
Alexander nods his head. “We need to move in the next hour at least. We don’t want to be caught within Martial law. We’ll take the back roads we usually go to get there. No stops. Should take us three days if we’re lucky.”   
  
The three are quiet for a few minutes before Andra speaks. “I want Renee to ride in the Jeep with the other kids. The coupe isn’t safe if something happens to it.”   
  
“I agree.” Elliot is quick to say, knowing just by the look Al doesn’t like the idea.   
  
“The most important thing now is the kids. We should keep them together and make sure they're safe.” He explains and Alexander sighs, pinching at his nose after rubbing his eyes.   
  
“Understood. Let’s finish our drinks and start moving things in the car. Did you find suitable clothes for the two of you in the attic? I tossed some of my old things in a bag as well. I was a husky boy. But with the old sewing machine. I’m sure I can tailor something for all of them.” Alexander takes a drink of his coffee.   
  
The adults set to work.   
  
\---   
  
“I can’t sleep.” Octavio says finally after 20 minutes. Hand gripping and un gripping the scruff of Thunder’s soft coat. They were all settled in the gigantic master bed, which fit the four kids and bunny with plenty of space.   
  
“Yeah.” Natalie says softly, hugging her jacket to her. She isn’t dumb, she realizes that she has lost her Papa. He always treated her so gently and kept happy just for her, but she knows. She knows that she won’t see him again in this life.   
  
“I hope my parents are okay.” Ajay says softly. “Their not dumb, but they’re doctors. What if they're trying to run a hospital as the world dives into the walking dead?” She pulls a blanket close to herself. Jostling the other three.   
  
“Blanket hog.” Octavio huffs as all he has is sheet now.   
  
“Mom says its easy to distance yourself from situations if you give yourself a character to play.” Renee finally speaks up. Peaking the three younger kids interest.   
  
“What do you mean?” Natalie asks turning around to face the elder girl.   
  
“Like, I have a character named Wraith. She’s strong, she doesn’t care what people say about her and isn’t scared to fight back.” Renee explains. “I can pretend I’m Wraith and it’s like… Things that happen to me hurt less.”   
  
“Octane.” Octavio speaks after a long pause of the kids absorbing what Renee said. “He’s not scared of getting hurt, he can climb the tallest trees and beat everyone else on the track team.”   
  
Ajay snorts with a grin. “Sounds nothing like you.”   
  
“Well, I can pretend to be.” Is his simple answer, petting Thunder’s head now that she’s flopped on her side.   
  
“Wattson.” Natalie finally says. “With two Ts. She can control electricity, she’s confident and doesn’t fear the shadows, because she can spark light in dark places.” Octane laughs and gives her a thumbs up.   
  
“I like it!”   
  
The three girls shush him, not wanting the adults to know they're still awake, since they’re meant to be sleeping.   
  
“Oh great. Mine turn hmmm?” Ajay doesn’t think long. “Lifeline. She’s a tough no nonsense medic that beats people up with drumsticks.”   
  
“Wraith said for it to be someone we aren’t.” Octane teases. Making everyone giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy my erratic ass, getting inspired and publishing things at weird times. Like less then an hour after the last chapter went up. Lmao


	4. Chapter 4

They’ve been on the back roads, for a few hours. Alexander has much of the food, water and equipment. As well as Natalie’s gifts in the jeep, Riding close him behind is Elliot and Andra in the Caddy.   
  
Clothing, blankets, threads and a few other things.   
  
Getting out of Indianapolis was surprisingly easy. People were more concerned with staying home and or getting home when things hit the fan. They had to ride through some alleyways, take a few alternate paths, but it was surprisingly quiet.   
  
His old walkies too communicate. Ajay sits in the front seat as the tallest by a few inches. Well the other three are in the back.   
  
He has a suspicion they hadn’t been sleeping well the adults prepped. Because as the morning drew on, the kids have steadily all passed out.   
  
Alexander clicks his walkie on. “Coming up on the bridge, cross on the left side of the road, there's an abandoned car and one zombie.”   
  
“Roger.” Elliot calls, they pass by the bridge easily, the people it belong to someone long dead it seemed.   
  
“They still asleep?”    
  
“Yes.” Alexander checks them all just to be sure. Alex had given Ajay a big sweatshirt to cuddle up in since she had complained she was cold- Which thus, begon the two others wanting them. Nat happy to keep her jacket. Natalie had her head on a sleeping Renee, well Octavio was curled around Thunder.   
  
“Andy just passed out too. She can probably switch with one of us when we get tired.” Elliot comments.   
  
They go silent for a bit and Alexander has to ask, so he does. “Elliot… What about your mother? I’m shocked you.” Elliot cuts him off, which he rarely does.   
  
“She sent me a message- Al, you know where her apartment was. She was the first message I read before calling you.” He sounds pained over the crackle of the walkie.   
  
“Mom’s most likely gone. If… If she wasn’t and I had gotten her, she’d deteriorate worse without her medication. And…. Alexander, If I got there and I saw her as a zombie? I will admit this. I may have killed myself.”   
  
“Elliot.” Alexander says distraught and wanting to slam on the brakes to go see his husband.   
  
“Alex, this is why we're here now. Why we’re going to the cabin. Because, I can’t think of that. I can’t run to mama. We need to keep everyone safe now. Andy, Nat, Renee and hell. Of course the other two, Octavio and Ajay right? Mom was born in the mid sixties. She had 5 kids and lived a long life. Hell, we’ve lived good lives. Now we need to make sure these kids live safe lives.” Elliot explains but he keeps stuttering now. Alexander knows how hard this is.   
  
“I understand.” Alexander says softly. “We’ll keep them all safe.”   
  
\------   
  
It was nearing the late afternoon, when they had pulled into an empty woodsy parking area in the middle of Ohio, letting the kids feed and Elliot handing the keys to Andra to drive. “I’ll switch with you next babe. I have good night vision.” Elliot said with a smile. “I have to piss like a racehorse.” Octavio whines and soon a chores of agreement goes through them all.   
  
Elliot sees the restroom building and nods. “Alright. Buddy system. We’re all going to go and we’re using the ladies because it’s notoriously cleaner.”   
  
Andra snorts a bit. “I feel that’s a lie. But be safe.” She waves and Alex watches them go.   
  
The two watch like hawks as Elliot leads them to the bathroom, he knows now Elliot has a gun. Which reminds him.   
  
Alex shuffles around the car before pulling out a large lockbox. Gently putting it on top of the hood of the caddy.   
  
“Andra, are you familiar with guns.” Alexander opens it and it has an six pistols and ammo for them.   
  
“I know you pull the trigger.” She keeps her eyes on the restrooms as Alex pulls out a gun with a low amount of kickback to his knowledge. Loading it checking the safety and the sight before turning to watch too.   
  
Elliot is out of the bathroom first, holding the door open for the kids to go next. Once Andra can hear them laughing and talking, she turns back to Alexander.   
  
He goes through the motions. “To unload you click this button.” The magazine pops out and he pulls it out slightly to show, then pushes it back in. “This button is the safety.” He clicks the button near the trigger on and then off, on then off. Saying it each time to make sure it is understood- His father taught him the same way. Then hands it to her. Handle first.   
  
“Thanks, for everything. You didn’t have to.” Andra takes the gun, runs through the motions he did before finally saying. “You didn’t have to take two extra kids, then an extra kid and an adult.”   
  
“Andra, I enjoy the company. Though we haven’t spent time together before. I do find you fun to be around. Your daughter is bright as well. I’d never half left you two behind.” Andra gives him a look as the group rolls up.   
  
“If you two have to go, now's the time.” Elliot says with a tired smile and it makes Alexander smile back ever so slightly. “Alright.”   
  
\--------   
  
“How did you and Elli meet?” Renee called shotgun back at the rest stop, right now she’s eating a pouch of graham crackers in the seat, the three others perked up in the back at the question. Octavio chimes in.   
  
“Yeah, you two seem really different from each other!”   
  
Nat chuckles. “Papa said that was why they liked each other.”   
  
Alexander huffs a small laugh.   
  
“Did he tell you he introduced us Nat? You were 9 I think. Francis met Elliot’s mother.” Alexander knows what Francis meant by ‘met.’ At the time. But obviously doesn’t elaborate.   
  
“He worked at a bar, as well as a caterer. Francis brought me there and introduced me to Elliot. Well, I started to stop by there after work every night, till I figured out his hours. We’d talk for hours. But I never was able to ask him out. It felt wrong to ask someone who has to be nice to customers out if they're doing their job. One night I left, Elliot went on break and followed me out, he asked me on a date. And…. That was that?” Alexander knows it sounds lame, like nothing special. But there was. A chemical reaction that drew him to Elliot and Elliot to him.   
  
“Do you think you guys are gonna last? My Dad changes wives a lot. Or is it different?” Octavio can’t help but ask.   
  
“I plan to be with Elliot as long as he wants me there.” Is the simple reply, Alexander had taken a minute and tried to make sure not to bad mouth Octavio’s father. Because, all the little information he’s gotten is making him dislike the man.   
  
That seems to satisfy the children for now. The sun was going to go down soon and their driving through farmland. Making good time. They should be getting out of Ohio and briefly into West Virginia. Then hit Amish country in Pennsylvania.   
  
He grabs the walkie. “Lets pull up ahead next to the cornfield and switch.”   
  
“Roger dodger.” Andra says into the walkie and they do as they said.   
  
Alexander is finally feeling tired as he near stumbles out of the jeep and looks out on the corn, he takes a deep breath as Elliot puts a hand on his chest. With a smile.   
  
“Hey babe.”   
  
“Elliot.” He pushes their foreheads together and they take a few quiet minutes to just look at each other, before Elliot breaks the staring contest with a quick kiss to his lips. Tasting like Dr. Pepper.   
  
“Go get some sleep. I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” He takes the hand on his chest and kisses Elliot’s scarred palm. “Drive safe.”   
  
“Of course Alex.” Elliot says and he looks radiant. Like the world isn’t falling apart from the seams. Just peaceful. The last of day light haloing him like an angel.   
  
They part finally and Alexander goes to sit in the caddy, Elliot kindly putting the seat back as far as it could, it still makes hims crunch a bit, but its fine.   
  
“Get some rest big guy.” Andra says, patting his shoulder. It was like a spell, he allows himself to slip into sleep.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, it maybe like 5 in the morning. But it's TECHNICALLY a new day!


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander is slightly confused when he wakes up, it was light for one and secondly, they weren’t moving. He turned to look towards the Driver seat, but it was empty. His heart dropped, fear racing through his veins as he looked out through the windshield. He sees the jeep right in front of the caddy. Next to it looked to be a beat up civic blue civic… Blood covering the bumper. Alex is quick to get out of the car, not closing the door as he rounds the side. Andra is consoling a sobbing woman. Elliot looking towards them, but when he hears movement he turns to him. He’s quick to walk forward, pulling Alex to the end of the car.   
  
“Elliot?” He holds Alex’s shoulders with worry.   
  
“We’re all alright… Except for that lady. Listen Al.” He runs a hand through his hair. “She’s been bit, we got more confirmation from her, she saw one turn before her eyes… But she’s got a baby 8 months old and no one.”   
  
Alexander still hears the woman crying and Andra trying to comfort her. Elliot lets him think it over before he says simply. “Then there is nothing we can do but take the baby if she wishes.”   
  
The two round the car again. The woman is still distraught and so young.   
  
“Hello, we haven’t meant. I’m Doctor Nox.” Alexander enters it with a level of normality, the woman takes his hand slightly confused, but shakes it, he sees the bandages.   
  
“We have four kids with us already, and I’m sorry… That you have to make this decision.” Alexander watches the realisation cross her face but she breaths in heavy.   
  
“I want to know everything, from the childs name and birthdate to yours. I want to write it down for them.” Alex says as kindly as he can.   
  
Pulling out his wallet notepad and pen.   
  
“Her… Her name is Evelyn Nibungco… I call her Lyn or Eve for short. Nibungco is spelled…”   
  
Alexander isn’t sure how long they were there, but long enough for the baby to wake up in the back of the car.   
  
Mona is quick to get her baby from the back seat. Taking her out of her car seat. The child is large for not even a year old and had a loud healthy yell. She quiets down as her mother hushes and rocks her.   
  
Andy has taken the kids out to stretch their legs in an empty field near them, Octavio’s bunny free as well.   
  
Elliot potters around, refueling the cars and pulling out some snacks for everyone.   
  
She looks around her, at the kids in the field, Elliot pottering around and then at Alexander.   
  
“I prayed.” She says softly and Alexander is compelled to write as she looks down at her chubby faced baby. “That someone would come along, someone that would help us… My boyfriend was with me. We just got out of Columbus by the skin of our teeth. His name was Mark Robinson.… He was so sweet.” Mona, looks down at her child who coos. “But I prayed, I ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere. A ticking time bomb and a baby.” She chokes back a sob.   
  
“Then the sun rose as I prayed and your cars rolled up and stopped. You have kids, you guys are prepared and.” She takes a deep breath. “I just wish I ran into you sooner.”   
  
Alexander knows he’s meant to say something- You don’t just let someone poor their soul out to be wordless. Elliot taught him that. He closes his tiny notebook. All of Eve, Mona and Mark’s info that he’s gotten so far.   
  
He places a hand on her shoulder. “God, fate or lucky chance. All I can do is promise you that we’re going somewhere safe, she won’t have kids her own age but those four are good kids. I’m sure they’ll watch out for her too as she grows.” Their eyes meet and Alexander makes another promise.   
  
“I will make sure she knows who you are, who your Boyfriend was and any other information I can write down you want her to know.” Alexander briefly panics as she cries openly and puts her head on his chest. He looks around like he’s done something wrong seeing Elliot smiling from behind the jeep.   
  
He motions for Alex to pat her back so he does. As he realizes she wasn’t just sobbing but saying ‘thank you.’ over and over again.   
  
They spend the whole morning on that lonely stretch of farmland, no cars coming from either direction. They make as much room for the supplies and clothes she has for Evelyn. Andra puts the carseat in the middle of the backseat of the jeep. Renee volunteering to ride in the caddy with Elliot and her Mom.   
  
Elliot smiles gently as he puts the last of the instant formula in the jeep. Watching Alexander intently write what Mona is telling him.   
  
“Glad you met him.” Andra admits once shes done getting the carseat in.   
  
“Hmm?” Elliot raises a brow.   
  
“I thought he was some old jackass that wanted a young piece of ass to mess with but… He’s just weird, good but weird.” Andy admits, crossing her arms and leaning on the back of the car.   
  
Elliot snorts. “I was worried about that too- When he started showing up after Francis brought him to the bar. I was just waiting for gross comments or something, you know the bartender life. But it never happened. He never tried to ask me out, he never tried to flirt with me. We just talked. He was interested in my want to be an engineer like Mom, that I was saving up to get the proper education even though I was my Mom’s apprentice till her mind went. Did I ever tell you, I asked him out? I ran out of the bar on my break, and just caught him getting into his car and stuttered my way into a date.” He remembers it fondly, no matter how awkward it was. He felt like a middle schooler asking his crush out in the middle of the lunch room.   
  
“No you didn’t. Heh, cute.” Andy pinches his cheek and he whines. “Again, glad you met him.” She pats his cheek and looks back at the kids, they’d pulled out a blanket and they were having a breakfast consisting of nutrigrain bars, seltzer and cheese nips.   
  
“None of us would be here if he hadn’t unselfishly decided to help.” Andy sighs, taking out her bun to instead pull into a loose ponytail. “We’d probably had gone to Evee’s house, gotten stuck there with no weapons and we’d most definitely not be out of the city yet.”   
  
“Or have a place to go.” Elliot admits and Andra nods, then nods towards Mona and her baby.   
  
“They’d both have died in the middle of nowhere. Alone, scared, confused. He’s done a lot of saving.”   
  
Elliot smiles at Alexander as he nods his head to what Mona says. “He saved me too.” He admits softly.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee, I want Caustic and Mirage to raise a baby- Also Andra, I wanted to say I imagine as the Wraith that saves the other one in the void walker cinematic! So tiny Renee is Wraith but Andra is like Mama Wraith. Idk, I wanted the friendship dynamic of Renee and Elliot but also wanted Wraith to be baby too. SO I did both.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving was bittersweet and sad, Alexander watches from the side mirror until she’s nothing left but a blip. Evelyn fast asleep in the car seat after they scrambled a bit to make warm enough formula with no proper equipment to do it, to feed her. Diapers, wipes and formula in the jeep as they shoved more into the caddy.   
  
Ajay and Natalie were a bit wary of the baby, but Octavio was very excited. Alex tugs out the chain that holds his Uncle’s dog tags, He was 18 a year before the Korean war ended and then thrust into the Vietnam war. His father wiggled out of the draft both times, he knows his Uncle always resented him for it. The Korean war, he got shrapnel in his testes and he lost both of his balls.   
  
But attached to the chains now as a pearl ring, the pearl had dulled through the years of wear, 1940s was what the woman said. The gold was slightly tarnished, but the small diamonds surrounding the pearl glittered in the afternoon light.   
  
The only heirloom that Mona Nibungco had, she had shed a tear about having left behind her jewelry box with antique jade earrings, a tambourine bracelet.   
  
But Alexander had consoled her the best he could that the ring would always keep her close to her daughter, once she was old enough. Every so Often he had to look to Eliott for approval on how he was handling the situation.   
  
He seemed pleased so he was glad. He tucked the chain back in, dog tags and all.   
  
“Octavio.” He begins, getting the child’s attention. “Keep an eye on Evelyn, I can’t keep checking on her, well I drive. You let me know if she needs to be changed or is fussying. That’s your job now.” Alexander can’t help a small smile as the child tries to keep express his excitement well not waking the baby.   
  
“You can count on me!” He stage whispers. The baby whines in her sleep and Octavio eeps.   
  
Natalie and Ajay sharing a giggle over it.   
  
Meanwhile in the caddy, Renee is happy to have some quiet time to just play her pokemon game. Her team Iveysaur, Nidoqueen, Vulpix, Rapidash, Voltorb and Horsea.   
  
Elliot was resting against the window trying to get some rest. Andra feels her gut tell her somethings going to happen. It won’t say what.   
  
Andra hears voices sometimes, her grandmother who she loved dearly told her the voices where her ancestors warning something is going to happen. It affects the oldest living and the youngest. She knows Renee has heard them, Renee had stopped her from walking into the living room when she was 9, just latched onto her leg and refused to let go. A few moments later the ceiling fan had dropped.   
  
What makes her feel surprisingly satisfied. Is if she’s hearing them. Her dickhead control freak parents are dead- Maybe she should feel some sadness. But no. They made her life hell and thank god for Evie Witt. She became a real mom to her.   
  
But that still leaves her to say. “Elliot, I have a bad feeling. I don’t understand it exactly but I want you to promise me that no matter what happens to me, you’ll watch Renee.”   
  
She feels her daughters eyes on her as Elliot opens his to look at her with worry.   
  
“The voices?” Renee asks with worry, grabbing her Mom’s arm. She nods as Elliot looks at them.   
  
“Of course, but I promise you’ll be safe too.”   
  
Andra Blasey can’t help a sad smile. She feels her Grandmother’s warm hands on her face, the contrast of her gold rings. “Pick and choose your promises Witt. Promise to watch Renee.”   
  
“Of course! Bu-”   
  
“No buts, thats your promise.” Andra holds out her pinky to him and it takes a moment for him to wrap his around hers.   
  
“May my wish, be your promise, may it fly high in the sky and sit where it’s safe till the day it descends and becomes our saving grace.” The two say together before parting. Grandma Blasey had taught it to Andy and she had taught it to the two of them.   
  
“Mom.”   
  
She chuckles and ruffles Renee’s patchy hair, she shaved it all off awhile ago for a cancer charity and it was sill growing back.   
  
“Don’t worry. Remember, even if i’m gone. You’ll always be by your side to warn you of dangers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYEEE


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander is thankful to say that the most eventfull thing that happened within the last three days was finding a family run gas station, one they usually stopped at, still in operation. Though with a harsh markup.   
  
They even still accepted his card. The kids were estatic as they ran about getting snacks.   
  
The old woman at the head chortles shotgun behind the counter. “Glad the kids aren’t gettin all worked up about this nonsense.” She says to Alexander. Andra is looking after the baby well Elliot refuels the cars and the gas cans.   
  
“You do know it is true though? We barely escaped Indiana.” Alexander asks worriedly as the kids grab snacks and treats well he bought a few more essentials. Toilet paper, water, 30 pack of lighters, they thankfully had some diapers too. Eve is very fussy if she has a damp diaper.   
  
He did indulge though. This is their first stop for restocking food since they left. They’ve been rationing as much as they can. He did bring a lot of his nice liquor- Some of which were apart of his grandfather's collection. Wines, whiskey and rum. Some 80 years old.   
  
But, Alexander has always preferred good beer. This stop had his favourite kind, Bock by Einbecker. He got a taste of it when he did his first euro trip and since then it’s been his favourite. Two cases sit on the counter.   
  
“Oh, yeah. I know. I had to put my son in law down. Though, honestly. Shoulda done that before the bitters came a knockin. But what I mean is this, ‘end of daysss’ nonsense. If one thing, America’s got soldiers and guns. We’ll clear all this shit up by the end of the year, tops. S’way I’m still in business. Usin my genny to keep my machines running.” She pats her cash register.   
  
“Ah, I see…. I hope you are correct.” Alexander looks as the kids are rounding up with snacks now. So much he can barely see their faces. He sighs fondly.   
  
The lady starts ringing stuff up now. Its well over 3,000 dollars with the mark ups but Alexander pays it. As well as buying reusable shopping bags for it all. The kids get their own individual bags with their goodies and their all excited about it.   
  
“I got the cadbury eggs!” Natalie chirps as they leave the store, Alexander walking behind them.   
  
“Niceee Wattson! I got takis XPLOSION! I love them.” Octavio cackles. Alex has noticed the names the nicknames they’ve been calling themselves. He finds it cool.   
  
“Octane, you literally cry when you eat them.” Ajay snickers, a lollipop in her mouth. Renee hasn’t touched her snacks. Elliot told him that she’s been in a mood because Andra had a bad feeling. Alexander doesn’t really believe the ‘feeling’ thing that Andy and Renee believe they have. But he will not judge.   
  
Perhaps it’s good to assure them they will be okay even if the three adults were to perish. He thinks it offhandedly as he begins loading stuff in the jeep. Andra was rocking and shushing a fussy Eve well sitting on the Caddy.    
  
It hits him though, he doesn’t know how he’d deal with it if Andra or god forbid Elliot died. It makes his heart ache. Andra was a smart woman that’s main goal is just to care for her daughter, it was admiral and he respects and likes her greatly.   
  
But if Elliot died. He’d be a broken man, he knows it deep in his heart. If he couldn’t live a life with him. He’d waste away.   
  
But he can’t do that though. He has five kids now to watch after. One completely defenseless.   
  
“Babe, you okay?” Elliot knocks him out of his thought, he realizes he was just standing there.   
  
“No.” He admits, putting a hand over Elliot’s where he had rested it on his shoulder. Elliot’s brows knit together in a frown. “I realized how broken I’d be if I lost you.” He admits after Witt gives him  _ the look. _   
  
His face softens and he pulls Alexander in to kiss his cheek. “We’ll be fine. We should get to the cabin tomorrow. We can all take a hot shower and set it up to be a nice forever home. Kay?” Alexander nods.   
  
“Good. I love you.” Elliot gives him a proper kiss, but both jump a bit as Andra heckles them.   
  
“Booo, physical affection.” She jokes and it makes the kids joins in and Elliot can’t help but laugh after the surprise.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re just mad I got a hot husband Andy!” Elliot jokes back. Alexander rolls his eyes with a fond smile as he finishes loading the jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been busy, Jesus


	8. Chapter 8

It was near Midnight when they pulled up to the cabin, the kids were exhausted and all asleep. Natalie sleeps in the caddy with Alexander and Elliot. “I’m going to go turn on the generator and make sure the cabin is clear.” He says into the radio. Andra agrees.   
  
Elliot makes sure Nat’s jacket is properly covering her, before saying. “Be safe Alex. I don’t want to lose you either.” He stresses that part and Alexander nods, feeling a warm feeling in his chest.   
  
“I’ll be careful.” He promises.   
  
Once out of the car, flashlight and gun in hand, doing the arm cross cops do in the movies to keep both steady.   
  
Technically the cabin was four stories. The garage/basement was the bottom floor and the attic which had some stargazing stuff.The generator, the big barrel for rainwater purification and all of the fishing/hunting gear were in the basement. All but the guns, which reside in one of the bedrooms in a big gun safe.   
  
Alexander unlocks the little side door, the fact it was still locked made him feel better. But he doesn’t drop his guard, walking to a dark corner where it sits. There were two, one oil one and one solar. Artur, from across the lake had suggested all the echo friendly options and the man was an enviromental scientist so Alexander took the suggestions to heart and he’s extremely glad he did.   
  
But for now he turns on the oil one. Knowing for sure it’ll have enough to power the whole house for a while.   
  
Ones it’s chugging, he moves over to turn the outside lights on for the two to know it’s done. He grabs the radio from his pocket. “Andra, I’m opening the garage doors. Motion for Elliot to pull in with you.”   
  
“Roger dodger.” Andra says simply. He opens them, turning the garage lights on too. The two cars easily pull into the garage. It was made for his and Francis’ Jeeps. So the jeep and caddy had plenty of room.   
  
Elliot helps a sleepy Natalie out of the caddy, Andra lets the tired kids out of the jeep before unhooking Eve’s car seat. The child was thankfully a heavy sleeper.   
  
Alexander leads them all up the stairs into the cozy livingroom. A big fireplace the center piece. But he keeps leading them, up more stairs and opens one room that Natalie always sleeps in. The floor was painted a baby blue and there were two double beds. Natalie without question goes to the bed furthest from the door and face plants herself on the dusty comforter. Kicking off her shoes along the way.   
  
“Renee you can bunk in here with Natalie if you want?” Elliot only just got the words out before the teen did pretty much the same thing, accept she goes under the covers.   
  
Andra chuckles at the antics. Before Elliot moves down from that room and opens another door. This one had some boxes and was a tad bit duster. But it had to beds as well. Ajay and Octavio went in without any prompting. Once that was sorted the three adults take a sigh of relief.   
  
“There are two master bedrooms. Francis old one is down the hall that way and is all yours.” Alexander explains before pointing towards the opposite end. “Ours is there.”   
  
“Who takes the baby?” Elliot question, holding the baby car seat, it had a handle luckily, making it easy. Andra puts a finger on her nose.   
  
“Not it.”   
  
Elliot stutters but Andra just grins and walks down the hall. Alexander rolls his eyes. “It’s fine, I did promise Mona I would watch her. I won’t put the pressure on you Elliot.” He moves to take the car seat, but Elliot keeps it out of reach.   
  
“It’s not that, she just always gets me with the not its. It infurani- Infurant- Makes me mad.” Elliot huffs as he moves down the hall.   
  
“Ah, well. My words still stand. I don’t want to force the responsibility of raising a child on you.” Alexander explains as they enter the room. The moon was shining over the lake and they took some time to look at it before turning the light on. In the distance, across the lake, they could see a glow. Artur’s cabin always had a light on all night.   
  
Elliot places Eve on a chair and buckles the straps around it, just in case. God forbid she got wiggly and rocked herself out of it. “Well, I’m not against raising kids big guy. I got experia…. Experiance. Exp- History with kids.” He curses quietly to himself as he puts her little baby blanket over her again.   
  
Alexander takes off his jacket with a chuckle. “You sound nervous Witt.”   
  
“Well, the situation was different.” Elliot mumbles. He takes off his sweater, shoes and jeans next before he crawls under the covers first. Shoving his face into the pillow with a groan.   
  
Alexander joins him soon after, he’s partner quick to wiggle himself into his arms, Elliot’s head tucked under his chin and an arm around his waist. “Worst part was delaying college, but this time around? The worlds turning into the walking dead babe. Sooner or later, I feel like it’s going to get bad. Like the ‘communities.’ and stuff. We’re so set up here, that of course people would try to take it if they found us.” Elliot airs out his worries. Alexander rubbing his back comfortingly as he turns the light off.   
  
“We’re miles from anyone, I share your worry but we can survive. I will make sure of it.” Alex promises. Rubbing Elliot’s back with his thumb between his shoulder blades to get him to relax. Once he does, it’s with a deep worried sigh.   
  
“Alright.” Elliot mumbles, but as he falls asleep. What he said sticks with Alexander. His first thought is he wants to establish that Artur and he are still on good terms- He doesn’t know why they wouldn’t be, but panic changes people.   
  
When he finally rests, the sky lightened outside.   
  
Meanwhile across the river, Artur’s early morning routine begins. He believed in living close to nature and raised animals. His acreage was large. Chickens, cows, goats and dogs.   
  
He raised some of the finest hunting dogs and he always kept a good amount for himself. Six Springer spaniels and 4 blue tick hounds. More recently into the pack is his niblings Chihuahua, which is shockingly intelligent.   
  
“Torill, wake up. It’s time to tend to the land.” Artur walks into the room, Torill curled up under a quilt his sister had made them. Above the bed was a family portrait and it still makes his heart twang knowing his sister and brother in law has passed on.   
  
It’s been six months since it happened and luckily, the world had begun going crazy after his godchild had come to live with him.   
  
The fourteen year old groans. Turning in their sleep. Devin, the chihuahua is the first to stir. Ready for the day as she hops off the bed with a bark and a waggy tail.   
  
“Five more minutes Uncle.” The child begs, but Artur does not allow it, Walking over to pick up the bundle with ease.   
  
“Nooooooooo.” Torill whines.   
  
“Listen here my child, if I let you have that five minutes. Who will feed the chickens? Who will help me fish? I am growing old Torill, soon you’ll need to help me.” Artur laughs at the.   
  
“You’re 38, that isn’t old.”    
  
“Older than you, now get dressed. I am making pancakes.” Artur bribes as he drops Torill on the bed before he leaves. Knowing he’s won with that.   
  
Devin follows him, his own two favorites following as soon as he leaves Torill’s room. Husker a hulking Blue tick and Freyja a wise old springer. Those two have been his right hand men for the last 4 for Husker and 9 for Freyja.   
  
Artur stokes the wood in the Aga before taking the cap off and putting a skillet down. It’s easy to whip up a batter, throwing blueberries and raspberries into it before pouring it into the buttered skillet. When he reaches for his hanging spatula, he notices out the window above his sink, as the light graces the land. Lights on across the river.   
  
“Hm, hopefully the Allfather have guided the teacher and scientist to us.” Artur mumbles to himself. Luc ‘Francis’ Paquette, would be a helpful person to have. Artur can teach Torill many things, but his nibling needs to be taught more than he can. History and engineering if he remembers correctly is what Luc taught.   
  
He hums. After the work is done for the day, he’ll sail by to see who is there. He enjoys the three men that come by with the young girl that enjoyed the animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander sighs as he’s on baby duty, seating out on the front porch, feeding Eve as everyone else starts unloading the cars. It was to give him a break. He detests breaks, if he’s able to do it, he should be doing it.   
  
Thunder is munching on cheetos and Nox also thinks that shouldn’t be happening. The big bunny was left in his care as well.   
  
“Bwehhh.” Eve whines.   
  
“Of course, I know it’s all very new and annoying.” Alexander says easily, putting the bottle down on the table next to him, moving a clean dish rag on his shoulder before putting the fussy baby there, gently patting her back. She begins to cry as Alex hushes her.   
  
“Oh, please. Tell me all of your woes child. I am here.” He comforts, remembering saying the same words to Natelie when she was this small. Soon enough she settles. “Thank you for your inside Evelyn. You’re wise beyond your years.” Alexander comments.   
  
He stands, keeping Eve secure against him as he heads back inside. They set up a little play area for the child in the living room. A clean white sheet on the center carpet with the toys they had taken from Mona. Alexander settles the child down on the sheet and off to the races. She’s a fast crawler already and she’s quick to grab a jingly plastic key ring.   
  
Alexander prefers being inside, that way he can hear and offer his help to the others. But they all deny him. On a second thought he stands, being sure to keep an eye on Eve as he goes out to pick up the fat rabbit to bring inside as well. Since Thunder was in his care as well. He places the chill creature just exists as if it isn’t a prey animal, which fascinates Alexander.   
  
So much so he was busy between watching the baby entertain herself and petting the plush bunny that he didn’t notice Elliot come in.   
  
“Hey babe, neighbors came by.”   
  
Alex’s first feeling is fear, which eases by the time he turns around to see Artur. He stands. “Good to see you’ve made it Dr. Nox. I am sorry about Dr. Paquette though.” is the greeting he gets, shaking the mans hand.   
  
He feels a twang in his heart at that but he nods. “Glad you are well Artur. Yes. He will be missed by everyone.” Alexander notices the man was looking at the baby, he whistles lowly.   
  
“You have a litter to watch after Alexander. How’d you end up with this many?”   
  
Elliot sits down on the sheet with the baby and waves Alex off. So he grabs two beers from the kitchen. “A long story, care to have a drink on the porch?”   
  
“Sounds good my friend.” Artur nods and the two settle outside, the afternoon sun warm even with the slight chill in the air.   
  
Alexander recounts their journey, taking a few minutes to drink his beer and Artur just nodding and listening.   
  
By the end of it, Artur hums. “You’re not the man that you seem. You took on four barely teens and a baby without a second thought, in a world clearly falling to ashes. Its honourable. Some would leave them to die.” He explains approvingly. Alexander grimaces at the thought.   
  
“I’m glad I seem like that. I know… I am not the most socially adapt person. But I know whats right and wrong. I know I wouldn’t want to be the man to allow children to suffer. I’ve done enough of that in my youth.” He admits.   
  
“Same. My sister Nora and I had a bad childhood as well. Our mother was a drinker, it only got better after she passed. I was 18 and she was 16. We were moved out to the country to our grandmothers. Helped her raise a farm.” Artur shares.   
  
“Hmm, I’m sure that impacted your career choice.” Alexander jokes dryly. Artur chuckles.   
  
“Aye. It did. For both of us.” Silence carries on peacefully as they drink their beers till their down to the last sips.   
  
Artur begins. “I’m glad you brought so many kids. My Nibling- My gender neutral brother’s child is living with me. My sister and brother in law suffered an accident a few months ago.”   
  
“My condolances.” Alexander say slowly. Artur nods his thanks.   
  
“Torill is their name. I’m glad they’ll have kids to play with around.”   
  
\-----   
  
Torill feels more out of place then ever as the kids chuckle and refer to eachother with nicknames. Though ‘Wattson’ pulls them in.   
  
“You are probably wondering why we’re using these names! Wraith, you should explain.” She turned to the eldest girl with a wide grin. They were all on the docks, sitting with their feet off the sides, eating snacks and talking.   
  
“Oh uh…” Renee scratches her neck. “We started it, because when we need to be someone else, we’ll have a name to work with. I’m Renee…. But Wraith is stronger and can protect herself. Doesn’t let herself be bullied.”   
  
“Yeah! I’m Octane, I can run the fastest and do sick tricks better then anyone! Reckless and full of wreck!” Octavio laughs loudly.   
  
“I am Natalie but Wattson isn’t afraid of the dark, because she can bring the light. She’s an electrical engineer.” Natalie peeps.   
  
Ajay gives Torill a peace sign. “I’m Lifeline, kickass combat medic that will bash your face in if I have to.”   
  
“I see… So their like an alter ego, like a superhero?” Torill questions curiously. Natalie nods with a bright smile.   
  
“Exactly.”   
  
Torill takes a few moments, thinking about what they would want to be. Before it comes to them. “I am Bluthhunder…. You may call me Bloodhound, I am the hunters the Gods have sent.” Bloodhound says with a bit of nerves, but everyone seems to love it.   
  
“That's a cool name, Bloodhound! Just sounds intimidating.” Ajay says with a wide grin.   
  
“What else can they do?” Octane is curious, laying on his back to watch everyone.   
  
“They can track anything, man or beast…. They are confident and sure in their abilities. They will slatra their enemies.” Bloodhound says it all with some nerves but everyone oohs and ahhs, making their heart soar.   
  
But it all ends too soon it feels as Artur calls for him to get ready to go home. But with the promise of coming by to visit again. They wave to their new friends as their Uncle sets sail back across the lake.   
  
“Do you like them my child?”   
  
“Yes, I do Uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Caustic is my fave.


	10. Chapter 10

The country and the world deteriorated as time went on. News reports and military chatter dropped off the radio. Soon random people would go on and rant or request help.   
  
As time went on. The three adults choose to have the radio in one of their rooms.   
  
4 years pass. Artur helps them and at times takes the kids off their hands to teach them survival skills and hunting, alongside Torill.   
  
Thunder was somehow still alive, as chill as ever. The kids had grown to be spectacular little humans, Natalie and Ajay coming together to make lightbulbs out of mason jars and cardboard.   
  
they don’t see many zombies out this far. But every so often a couple come this way. But, Alexander notices the ware on the kids.   
  
Natalie finally fits in her papa’s jacket, an old pair of sneakers from when Alex was a teenager luckily fit her, and anything that didn’t? He could mend with his great, great grandmother’s sewing machine.   
  
All of them were in hand me downs tailored for them. Luckily Artur had many books on crafts, shoe making one of them. Though, none of them are quite that good.   
  
Andra had taken to going off with Artur on long hunting excursions to prepare for winter… The voices that he is more apt to believe in now assist in the hunt with Artur.   
  
They had a scare the second year, when Andra had went down with possible pneumonia. Artur assisted as much as he could with his medicinal knowledge. Andra had insisted not to use the actual medicine unless it was one of the kids.   
  
She survived barely and Elliot worries about her. He can tell.   
  
But… Alexander looks at their well read book collection, the spines bent on the paper backs and the covers warn on the hardcovers.   
  
The kids grow bored. They beat all the gameboy games tenfold. Read all the books and he sees them get restless. Octavio, very much growing into a reckless speedster youth needed more outlets than just doing laps through all the paths.   
  
It was after dinner, bluegill with foraged items. The kids gone up to sleep and the adults sitting down for a drink from the Nox family liquor. That he brings it up.   
  
“I’m going into town.” He twirls the drink in his hand. It was quiet. So he elaborates as he looks up at the stunned expressions.   
  
“We need more outlets for the kids and even for ourselves. Books, perhaps even some movies. I know we’re all tired of shrek 2, Quantum leap and Titanic.” He puts his glass down.   
  
“I was thinking of taking Octavio, Renee or Ajay. Two, though I think it is safer with one. But the three of them have been the most restless. Natalie likes the repetitive nature of projects I can give her, but I see it drain on the others. They need more outlets and If we can go into town, find books, movies, maybe find hobby lobby things… Just something.” Alexander sighs.   
  
“Plus, Evelyn is getting older everyday. I wish to get her more appropriate toys. Something kids had before this. The toys Nat have outgrown are for an older child.”   
  
“Alex, this is crazy man. We’re safe here. No one bothers us, zombies or otherwise.” Andy is the first to go off. Voice raspy since the sickness had her. “This is just testing fate- A bad idea…. Elliot, cmon. Be the voice of reason and back me up.” Andy looks to her friend who sighs and takes a sip of his drink.   
  
“I’ll go with you. We’ll ask the kids. I think Tavi for sure. I know he’d love it. But we have to keep an eye on them.”   
  
Andy gives him a flabbergasted look and he smiles at her. “We need more entertainment or we’ll go crazy. I know you’ve read all the books you had on your phone 100 times over. EVEN the Chuck Tingles.”   
  
“I don’t want Renee going.” Is Andy’s reply, holding her glass close. Miserably worried at the prospect.   
  
“That is your decision and I don’t want to force the others. I’ll ask of course. I am also fine with going on my own as well.” Alexander explains. Elliot takes a sip before pointing out.   
  
“They’ve gotten better at fighting. Artur was right to suggest the sparring. Plus, they’ve taken down the stragglers that make it out here on their own since last year. No fear of them really.” Andy frowns and looks at him.   
  
“That's because it wasn’t a horde. You know the movies. That’s when shit hits the fan.”   
  
The three continue to discuss it, not realizing that Ajay was listening to them. She wanted to refill her water and decided to listen instead. When she goes back up, she beckons Natalie and Renee into her room with Tavi.   
  
He was on the bed brushing Thunder a worn out trap making book next to him.   
  
“Guys, so Alexander wants to take us into town.” Ajay says with hushed excitment, she quickly covers Octavio’s mouth, knowing he can’t whisper when surprised for shit. “Yes really.”   
  
“Why?” Renee asks with a hum, sitting on the pink quilt on Ajay’s bed.   
  
“Books and he said we needed more hobbies.” Lifeline grabs her drumsticks to twirl with a wide grin. Her and Nat had upgraded them. Now they’re rechargeable and spout enough electricity to stun a zombie from their brief tests. Though, not as well as Natalie’s shock baton. But enough for Ajay to stab the spazzing deadhead through the eye.   
  
Wraith hums, spinning her kunai in her hand, it was sheathed but she didn’t like being away from it for long. “Like what? Art?”   
  
“Ohhh, maybe skateboarding? I always wanted to, but never got the chance.” Octane is shaking with excitment holding Thunder against his chest now.   
  
“I would love a bike again.” Wattson hums, remembering how much fun her and her papa had riding bikes through the neighborhoods together.   
  
“Who knows? Maybe we’ll find more video games- He talked about movies too.” Ajay says excitedly.   
  
“Good, I know shrek 2 word for word now and Quantum leap rewatches is getting tiresome.” Wraith admits with a huff. Natalie chuckles.   
  
“I agree, plus, we can only watch Elliot cry from Titanic so many times before it gets boring.” Wattson jokes and beams at the chuckles through the group. Renee ruffling her short hair.   
  
The four hold their breaths as they hear the adults climbing the stairs and slowly go down their different ends of the hallway. Only when the doors click shut do they breath a sigh of relief.   
  
“We’ll know more tomorrow.” Ajay whispers and they disperse back to their own rooms quietly.   
  
Elliot sighs as he checks on the sleeping Eve, she was getting bigger. They moved some sitting chairs out of the bedroom to put a bed that Artur had kindly made for them. It was toddler sized and light wight. He pulls up the blanket to cover her shoulders. The raised sides keeping her from rolling off in her sleep.   
  
“You’ll have to leave early. I don’t want us to be there in the dark or driving through the woods in the dark. I’ve checked the path recently, it’s overgrown.” Elliot speaks softly, changing into a too big shirt that was Alexander’s and some soft sleeping pants.   
  
“I know. The jeep can make it. I checked it this morning. It runs and has a full tank. More than enough to get there and back. It’s also empty and ready to be completely loaded.” He explains changing into some soft pants as well before joining Elliot in bed.   
  
Elliot’s quick to tuck up close to him, head under his chin and an arm around his waist. Alex rubs his husband’s back, kissing his head. “Alright. We have plenty of weapons.” He whispers softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee


	11. Chapter 11

Renee was ticked, she couldn’t go. Everyone but her was going. Her mum stated instead that she, Eve and Renee go across the lake to help Artur and Torill for the day.   
  
The teen huffs as she watches the jeep roll away down the overgrown roll. Natalie going out of the window to wave.   
  
Wraith knows the real reason Andra wants to go help out Artur, the kids aren’t idiots. They’ve noticed how the two act around each other.   
  
Something they’ve discussed in the clubhouse that Alexander and Artur made them. Was the fact they were getting grossly gushy with each other. Which, then lead into an embarrassing game of spin the bottle that ended up with a lot of weird combos.   
  
She is DEFINITELY not into Octane. Kissing him was weird.   
  
Natalie on the other hand… She huffs red faced as she rows across the lake. Andra making sure Eve won’t fall in, but letting her run her hand in the water.   
  
She knows Bloodhound is going to be mad they didn’t think to ask them along.   
  
Renee hopes she can go next time.   
  
~~~~   
  
It took 2 hours to get to the end of the woods. Alexander and Elliot hiding the car before making the rest of the trip on foot. They brought a large cart that Elliot had made a project on. It was made for hauling around vegetables from the garden or firewood.   
  
But it should work perfectly. Natalie is happily pulling it along. Her baton attached to her hip. Octavio was twirling around the butterfly knife that Alexander gave to him at the beginning of all this. He took surprisingly good care of it. Alexander had a spear he made, but he had his pistol at his hip.   
  
Elliot had a hunting rifle with a makeshift bayonet for close combat. Alexander is most worried about Ajay, he did give and teach her how to use a pistol. But she’s still twirling the drumsticks. He knows they can put out a stunning charge, but he fears it won’t be enough.   
  
The town looked like the early stages of the chernobly or Okuma. Nature was beginning to take back, windows were shattered. Cars left and some burnt out husks of shops.   
  
“You know.” Elliot begins as the walk through, there's an eriness that he knows is putting everyone on edge. “You guys were probably too young to watch it. But imagine if we had to deal with the Quiet place monsters or whatever the hell was going on in birdbox.” Alexander can’t help a small chuckle.   
  
Elliot takes the time to turn around to look at the kids with a grin. “You see, in a quiet place. You had to be insanely quiet. These things were apex predators. Ran as fast if not faster than a sports car, long horrific nails that could cut through tanks.”   
  
Octavio was into it eyes wide as he hops in place. “Ohhhh! They sound crazy.” Elliot nods with a laugh.   
  
Alexander is happy that Elliot is distracting them as they make their way to the first stop. The library. The group runs into it’s first batch of zombies. Four waddlers that were deeply decomposed.   
  
Ajay winces at the sight of them. Elliot and Alexander take charge. They don’t want to use the guns unless they have to. They’ll never get the bullets back.   
  
Elliot makes the first charge, driving the bayonet through her head. Alexander follows him up. First turning the spear in his hand to jab the handle into the solarplexius, pushing the biggest one to the ground, before slashing at another one, it got the corner of the jaw of the zombie. Unhinging it with the force. Elliot pulls the bayonet out of the first one downed. Grunting as he stabs through the head of the one on the ground.   
  
Ajay and Octavio cheer them on. But Natalie looked behind them, seeing a larger group appear. Her first reaction it to pull her baton before saying.   
  
“There are more!” In warning, she has fear thrumming through her like an outlet. Alexander curses as he turns. “Elliot go ahead of us. Kids follow him.” He orders and they go into action. Not before Elliot aims down the bloodied sights to pop the freshest looking ones, they moved faster. Alexander grabs the cart, taking up the back as they move. But Elliot stops at the turn cursing loudly and nearly falling over. He couldn’t count how many hobbling wretched carcasses were there.   
  
Elliot turns and notices two car wrecks against a shop front. “Follow me!” The new horde has already taken notice anyway. Alexander drops it and watches Elliot jump up on a burnt out car hood, ontop of another car, then hoping to the top of a diner roof. He wheezes just watching.   
  
Octavio had stopped, fear most likely looking wildly behind him at the oncoming dead and to the right. Ajay and Natalie were already at the car, Elliot there to give them a hand. Alexander turns his spear in his hand and throws it, it stabs through and drops the closest zombie to Octavio, it went through the chest, not killing it, but others fall on top of it. Uncordinated.   
  
Alex is quick, grabbing Octavio with one arm and hauling ass with the tiny teen being carried like 24 pack of beer.   
  
The girls were safe and once Alexander has his feet on the first car, he practically yeets the poor stunned teen into Elliot’s arms before wheezing, pulling himself up, he kicks his feet and can hear the zombies nipping at his heels. Natalie was quick to act. Grabbing him by his arm to try and help pull him up. Panicked tears in her eyes. Elliot’s quick to help lift his fat ass onto the roof.   
  
Once he’s there, everyone is wheezing or panting, adrenaline high. Nat was hugging him close teary eyed and Elliot had a death grip on his shoulder as he looked over the side of the building.   
  
“F...fuck.” Elliot whispers, its the first amount of real fear he’s had in ages.   
  
Alexander is still numb from the experience, but he puts a hand on Natalie’s head, trying to comfort her. He almost experienced death and it’s shaken him.   
  
He’d say he was fearless when it came to things about him. He wasn’t scared of dying till now…. Alexander could have died and left them all stranded in a town.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Is the first thing he says. Andra was right. This was a bad idea.   
  
Elliot slumps into him, coming down from the adrenaline. Ajay had her arms wrapped around Octavio, holding him close.   
  
He has no clue how they’re getting out of this either.   
  
~~   
  
“Huh, it's the first people we’ve seen in ages.” Mila comments, watching the screens as Tae observes the group on the roof. “Well, since Camp Grimmons went down.”   
  
“Hm, yeah. I wonder where they came from.” Tae says through a mouthful of food. He uses the camera’s zoom on his homemade drone, trying to see if any of them were injured.   
  
“Good weapon skills too.”   
  
“No Mila.” Tae Joon says firmly.   
  
“More like, yes Mila. Plus.” Mila grins as she eyes up the cute girls on screen. “I haven’t seen cute girls around my ages SINCE Grimmons.”   
  
Tae sighs. Giving his partner in crime a tired look. They were in an old second floor apartment two streets from where the survivors were. Mila gives him a look, knowing she’s won as she says. “You get to test out the new upgrades~”   
  
“Fine.” Tae finally agrees, flying his drone to the front of the shop, going low enough that he has to dodge a few hands. He hits a big button on his controls and hears a buzz in his ear and a echoing ‘Boom’ from streets away. Mila was already out of the window her super soaker full of booze on her back and her thermites on her hip.   
  
She was going to be the death of him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First signs of danger in this world. Some dramaaa


	12. Chapter 12

It had all happened fast, just as he sat up to properly comfort his family- He is positive thats what they are without a doubt. A low ‘bawamp’ like boom sounded and it put his hair on end like static. There was a massive amount of sounds of flopping bodies.   
  
“What the hell? Are we dealing with fucking allens aliAM- Fucking E.T now?” Elliot stresses having watched the little robot swoop past them all and let out some kinda burst of power before dropping zombies.   
  
His engineer side of him trying to factor in HOW it did such a powerful blast from such a small body, also how it flew. The aerodynamics seem off to him.   
  
But before he could think more he notices a flash of red on one of the roofs across them. Mila was grinning ear to ear as the group looks over the side of the diner now at her, as she sprays hundreds of zombies, just unloading the super soaker full of moonshine on to the still sprawled out dead on the ground in front of the diner. Before yelling. “I’d cover your faces!” She pulls up her teal bandana and grabs her thermite, twirling it in her hand as she primes it. Mila tosses it underhand, like she remembered doing in softball.   
  
It burst into an amazing array of flames, Tae’s drone flies close to her and she high fives the screen with a ‘Whooohoo!’   
  
There’s a green spore cloud that floats from the fire into the air. Mila presses her bandana closer to her face. Luckily the group had heeded her warning.   
  
The mass was rotten, burnt to a crisp and the few undulating still ‘living’ ones made it something out of a nightmare.   
  
Mila hops to the building to her right, most of the buildings were in a strip style, relatively the same height and made of brick and crumpling plaster facades. She looks over her shoulders knowing some of them were following her on the other roof tops, once down the street, where she alone build a fairly sturdy bridge across the street just in case she waves them over. It was built with a upside down school bus, table tops. A shit ton of dirt and some hockey sticks glued together.   
  
The group is wary, understandably, but they cross it, Mila takes a bow with a wide grin. “One of your saviors~” She says cockily.   
  
Their all kinda stunned- This is the first human interaction with people other then their group in 4 years.   
  
“Yes… Thank you. I don’t know how we would have gotten out of that one without your help and.,,,” Alexander looks towards the drone watching them.   
  
Mila slaps it, making it drop altitude briefly before flying higher than she could reach. “That's my brother from another mother! Tae.”She puts her arms behind her back, trying to be cool to get noticed by the cute girls. “I’m Mila!”   
  
“Oh, uh. Alexander, Natalie, Ajay, Octavio and me- Elliot.” He introduces them, by pointing them out. Now that the shock and horror is over with. Ajay is the first to say.   
  
“That was so badass!”   
  
Alexander sighs, he has long since stopped trying to teach them not to curse. Elliot snickers a bit as Ajay goes up to Mila who looks equally excited as she takes the praise.   
  
Elliot notices though, as Alex focuses his attention on Nat, whose still puffy eyed and refusing to let go of him. Tavi is uncharacteristically quiet and sitting on the edge of the building gripping his butterfly knife. “Hey bud, you okay?” Elliot sits next to him as she shakes his head.   
  
“I froze.” He finally admits when Elliot puts a comforting hand on his back. “Nox could’ve died because of me.” Octavio says the last bit with a wobble in his voice and Elliot’s quick to pull him into a hug. Like it or not, the three have become parents to the two most likely orphaned kids.   
  
“Hey, hey. It’s okay. It was scary and when thing are new it’s harder to react to them.” Elliot comforts the teen buries his head into Elliot’s sweater, probably getting snot on it, but he doesn’t care as he rubs his back. “It’s alright Tavi, it’s okay. We’re all alright.” Elliot speaks softly to him.   
  
He looks up after a few minutes to see Natalie had joined the conversation with Ajay and Mila, the drone watching over them.   
  
Alexander hand his eyes on him, giving him a soft look that still brings a flush to his cheeks. He dips down to look away, wondering how Nox could make him weak just by a look after all these years.   
  
“You guys can come to our hideout and ask Tae all about it, he’d love to talk with a bunch more techy nerds!” Mila offers all of them.   
  
Elliot and Alexander lock eyes again. He shrugs, figuring it’s not a horrible idea- Hell. He has questions about the drone too! Alexander nods.   
  
“That would be very kind. Thank you.” Alexander says. A chuckle when Mila raises her hands in the air with a ‘whoohoo!’   
  
It even makes Natalie chuckle after their quiet chat and his promise to be safer… Perhaps Paquette’s death was much more traumatizing than he initially thought it was. Her panic and her fear of losing him, was touching. But worrying.   
  
He’s the eldest out of everyone. He knows if no misfortune befalls them. He’ll naturally be the first to expire. He hopes when he does, Natalie will be able to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft looks are my weakness.


	13. Chapter 13

~4 Years earlier~   
  
“I’m not doing it.” Roman Revan is firm as he says it. Two of his oldest friends from his old days in his VIP dining room with him.   
  
His restaurant was the best in California. Roman was a far cry from the ghost of an assassin from 12 years ago, much less of the monster that the Andrades are looking for.   
  
Alanza is quick to lay down the plan to sway him while Greta laughs at another table, sitting with his Husband. The 10 year old entertained by his antics. He should be sitting with him, enjoying a deserved anniversary dinner. Roman rubs at his eyes.   
  
“Your plan is foolproof as always, but I’ve gone legit.” Is his exhausted reply. “I haven’t done anything you’re asking me to do in over 8 years. After my luckily short stint in jail.” He also doesn’t admit he worries about ruining his relationship. Parrish may not be able to read moods or situations well, but he morally doesn’t want Roman to kill anyone anymore. No matter how good he was at it.   
  
“Revan, this would be extremely lucrative for all of us. You could open a second restaurant.” Marcos puts a hand waves a hand towards the two at the other table. “I want to make sure Loba’s future is one of comfort for the rest of her life. Make sure she has what the three of us were denied, because of Hammond.”   
  
Roman’s gut still turns at the man's name. The three of them, orphans. Picked up by a renowned assassin and thief to be protages. He wonders what life would have been, if he wasn’t taken from Belgium. He remembers the church, the prayers and the nun’s tall, unbendable even with their aging faces and bodies. Revan was the last name he was given, since he couldn’t remember having one he was so young. ‘Roman…’ He remembers quietly saying to the aging man in the train that whisked him away from any semblance of normality. He was given his work name first. Revenant and then Revan came after.   
  
Alanza came next, after a job that went south in Brazil. Revenant was just allowed to tag along, no one expecting the 12 year old to be anything more then in the wrong place and the wrong time. Giving Hammond the chance to attack.   
  
They town was torn apart in the fighting that began after he had missed a shot. Well picking through the carnage for valuables, Hammond found Alanza blood splattered and terrified and decided to keep her. Marcos was grabbed in Portugal like Roman was in Belgium. Hammond said he had an eye for talent. Could see the potential in the three of them to be monsters.   
  
Gold Standard, Falcao and Revenant. Alanza hated her name, decided to go by Loba. A name she’s passed down to her daughter it seemed.   
  
The three of them all on short leashes by the man that kidnapped and controlled their lives until one day… He was gone. They were free, but didn’t know how to be.   
  
Marcos puts a hand on him and it’s only Alanza’s voice that keeps him from snapping into his instincts.   
  
“My brother.” Alanza says gently. “He’s dead, I’m sorry. We’re no longer in his control.” Marcos looks ashamed as Roman looks at him, he leans back with a sigh. He was about to give in when screams from below the vip dining room broke out.   
  
“What the hell?” Roman gets to his feet and walks to the balcony, rubbernecking elite joining him. He expects to see another fight between minor celebrities. He’s had to split those up before. But when he reaches the edge, he doesn’t know what he’s seeing it depicts what old artworks would say hell would be. Beings human like but not, covered in blood, human panic, pain and viscera scatter. Time slows as he feels his brain connect factors in his head.   
  
Wide spread bath salts? Doesn’t matter the how or the why. But he’s not sticking around to deal with it as suddenly the front glass breaks in a man screaming and being ripped apart. When he turns, Marcos is there with him. Alanza is with her daughter. Parrish halfway towards him.   
  
His only thought is he needs to keep his family alive.   
  
~~1 Year later~~   
  
Alanza had hurt her foot 2 days ago and was still wearing a splint. They’d long since escaped California after they had been forced into Beverly Hills. They needed clothes, young Loba was growing, her twelve birthday was today.   
  
The mall he had been scooping out with ‘Uncle Pathfinder’ as Loba had begun to call him with a wide grin, her last baby tooth being one of her canines had fallen out a week ago. He was Uncle Roman now too it seems.   
  
No major activity on the outside, glancing through windows it seemed only small numbers of the undead lingered. Thornhill was the name he won’t forget.   
  
The final resting place of not only his sister. But his brother as well.   
  
Loba had unknowingly come upon the dead, the food court was the one place they couldn’t see from the outside.   
  
The sides of the building were too high for even Parrish’s grapple hook to reach when he threw it. They had no idea. She screamed, if she hadn’t screamed.   
  
Alanza had originally grabbed her and ran, being the closest. Marcos next to her, keeping them a head, but she fell, her ankle was worse then she would tell them. She handed Loba to him told him to run, took up her gun, trying to stand to fight them off.   
  
He was long range only, a sniper he had taken. Sniper ammo was in abundence. He took aim, from the second floor, culling the heard. He remembers telling Parrish not to help. But he never listens. He threw his damn grappling hook over some metal hanging bar above them. Swung in there like tarzan. His shot gun ripping the foul smelling dead to pieces. Alanza was grabbed and pulled to safety. But they had been too focus.   
  
“Dad!” Loba’s yell made all three of them move towards the entrence, Parrish carrying Alanza in his arms.   
  
He was the first down the stairs, sniper on his back and pistol drawn. Loba was in a corner. paralized in fear sobbing. Alanza yells, Marcos was on the floor, a hand on his bleeding neck, gasping for air. “Go to Loba.” Roman ordered Parrish, taking Alanza to her husband. He ended up killing the zombie.   
  
He let’s Alanza collapse beside her husband, tears welling in her eyes as he died and neither could do a thing. He hands them a box with his last coherent movements, the two know what it is before he died. Roman looked to Alanza who cried but nodded. He pulled his knife from his arm and stabbed the man he called brother between the eyes.   
  
“Dad!” Alanza tries to stop her but she jumps onto the lifeless corpse crying. “Why did you kill him Uncle Roman!!?” Loba sobs and Roman doesn’t know what to say, his hand still on the hilt of the knife.   
  
Alanza tries to pull her off him, still crying and trying to calm her in Portugese but she still yells at him, which Parrish says.“Um, friends. We may want to get a move on! The zombies do not seem friendly from past experiences.”    
  
Roman moves to stand up, but Alanza stops him, this is when he notices a deep bite on her arm. “My brother.” She says calmly brown eyes telling him all the words they cannot share in the few seconds. “Kill me.”   
  
Loba is still crying on her father as Alanza gulps and says louder and to Loba. “Greta, my darling. My greatest achievement, the most amazing wonder I’ve held in my hands.”   
  
She finally looks to her mother. Seeing the bite and immediately. “No no no!”   
  
Those last few moments moved too fast and too slow. Alanza handing Parrish her daughter and taking Marcos cooling hand.   
  
In despite all the horrors and everything being taken from her. Alanza looked at him with a smile and her soft finally words. “Protect her, please.”   
  
His promise begins the moment the bullet left the chamber. That was the day he became ‘Demon’ to his niece.   
  
~~~3 Years later~~~   
  
Roman carefully shaves his face with a knife in a dusty mirror, he’s never looked good with facial hair and even in the apocalypse he refuses to look completely out of whack.   
  
Even after everything they’ve been through a lot of rough things. Multiple attempts to coexist in the few cities in US military control. As well as communities.   
  
Nothings fit well and their threatened or their life is threatened or someone tried to force themselves on Loba. He puts the knife down for a second before calming to continue. Now they have the ‘Syndicte.’ After them, when Loba discovered they had released the toxin on purpose. Syndicte labs, now the entire city of New York.   
  
It was almost normal there, but always watchers. Secret police kind of thing. They were planning on taking down the other Marshal-lawed cities. Gain control of America.   
  
“Roman, Loba’s gone again. I’m sorry, I want to go check the perimeter and she and Jaime ran off.” Parrish walks into the room, tall, strong with big soft yellowy brown eyes. He sighs, finishing up before putting the blade down. They’re in an old hunting cabin that butts up against the huge expanse of the white mountains. They found there way there two months ago for refuge and to hide from the Syndicte.    
  
He straighten his shirt be for putting his face on Parrish’s strong chest. “She’s proven that she won’t run off for long. For now, I want you.”   
  
“Oh, Okay!” Parrish is more than happy to ravage Roman, let him feel like a human and not the demon that Loba thinks of him.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
“I want to add that to my collection.” Loba hands her binoculars to Jaime to see the drone that dropped a horde of zombies with a sly grin.    
  
“That’s a lot of people and they weren’t bad fighters.” Jaime hum’s pulling out a beat up duct taped together laptop after he puts the binoculars down. “But. I do have a signal to follow.”   
  
“Perfect.” Loba reaches for her staff to pet the wolf’s head on it. She’ll take down the Syndicte for what they had done. She’ll take on the demon after.


	14. Chapter 14

The kids hideout was in a second floor apartment near the library. One of the rooms is completely filled with what looks to be self made equipment. As soon as they enter, Alexander notices the security feeds on one of the 20 screens against the wall.   
  
“Tae, break out the marshmallows! Guests are here.” Mila sing songs as she walks over to a drink vending machine with a crude handle on it. Pulling it open to a makeshift fridge.   
  
“Get it yourself, I’m doing something.” Tae grumps, really not wanting to deal with new people. He thought he saw some movement on one of the cameras near the opposite end of town.   
  
“Rude, you guys like coke? Tae and I hate it so we got a shit load.”   
  
“Soda???” Wattson asks with a gasp, she looks to Alex who nods his head. The kids gather round Mila to get some sodas. Elliot had to push Octavio forward a bit with a pat, the boy having stayed close to him for comfort after what happened.   
  
“Who made that drone?” Elliot has to ask, Alexander can see his brilliant mind work.   
  
“Oh, Tae did! Isn’t it cute?” Mila says with a wide grin. Elliot’s quick to look at Tae who grimaces as he turns around bag of marshmallows in hand, they were his snack of choice.   
  
“Holy shit, kid how’d you make it do that big electricky explosion.”   
  
“None of your business old man.” is the teen’s quick response as he shoves his hands in his pockets.   
  
Elliot sputters and Alexander can’t help but laugh. “How's it feel Elliot.” He asks with a smug look that makes his husband pout.   
  
“I’m not old!”   
  
Alexander watches the proceedings more than interacts with them. Elliot finally got Tae Joon to show off some of his stuff and Mila was very in her element it seems, talking with all the other teens listening to her.   
  
“How’d you learn to do this? This is like advanced engineering and programming?” Elliot questions holding a piece of tech that Alexander cannot identify from where he stands, drinking the first coke he’s had in 6 years. He stopped drinking sodas before shit hit the fan, he was worried about the high sugars on his body as he got older.   
  
“The Syndicate.” Tae says simply like its a viable answer. Alexander frowns and walks over.   
  
“Syndicate labs?” He wants to verify.   
  
“Yeah, they send any kids with technological prowess to these camps to build stuff for them. We escaped from Tuskaloosa because someone set fire to the admins building and we were allowed to escape. Not without stealing some awesome tech.” Mila butts in and is quick to stand, stripping the sheet off of large crates she was sitting on with the Labs logo on it.”I drove the car out of there too!”   
  
“You crashed it 5 hours later.” Tae grumbles as the kids oo and aa.   
  
“How is the lab doing this?” Alexander asks them, worried. Francis had put two and two together at the start of this. The zombies came from the lab.   
  
“They run New York.” Tae shoves his hands into his pockets, Alexander suspects that it's a nervous tic when he doesn’t know what to do with them. He was similar as a child. “As soon as Marshel-law came, they took control and did whatever they wanted. They send kids and soldiers out to camps to learn things and build weapons… To send back to the city.”   
  
Mila nods sadly. “Yeah, Tae and I were in the system before shit hit the fan so as soon as they started doing that, we were in the camps. Moved from camp to camp to work on different projects.” Mila rolls the can of orange soda in her hand. “Last thing I heard was they were planning on taking control of Boston. By force.”   
  
Alexander finds himself sitting down in a dusty arm chair. “Has this been going on for 4 years?” He never imagined someone would do that to children.   
  
“Pretty much. We went back to New York once… It felt like the world wasn’t the way it was.” Mila contemplates a sudden melancholy over takes the room.   
  
Ajay can’t help but ask. “In New York- Are… Are there... Have you heard of two Doctors with the last name Che?” She’s so full of hope.   
  
“No I don’t-” Mila was about to say. But Tae butts in now.   
  
“Yeah, when we went to New York, it’s because they wanted to vaccinate us, since we built a lot of the most important stuff. There was a tired lady with a robotic arm called Dr. Che. She had burn marks on her face.”   
  
“Did she have a mole under her right eye??” Ajay was desperate as she asks for more information from Tae, going across the room to put her hands on his shoulders, making him shrink back.   
  
“Her face… was burnt pretty badly.” Tae shrinks into himself uncomfortable.   
  
“Hermana, you’re freaking him out.” Octavio is behind her as she tears up a bit. Ajay releases him and Octavio lets her hug him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.   
  
It’s awkward and growing late. Their friends will be worried for them soon. Alexander puts his drink down.   
  
“Am I to presume you two are hiding from them?”   
  
“Yeah. Those camps were fucked up. They kept us up for two days building shit once and stuffed us full of these caffeine drugs or something and the guards use to beat us up, push us around a lot.” Mila crosses her arms.   
  
“Listen, we’ve got a small group- Just Elliot, two other adults and I. Then three more kids. We live on a lake out in the woods. We have space to make a bedroom for you two to share… And space for all this equipment if you would like.” Alexander has to offer, he can’t let these kids stay in this dingy apartment, hiding from a militarised group forcing kids into child labor. The two give each other looks. So he adds. “You don’t have to, but it’s an offer. This is the first time we’ve seen different people in 4 years. No one has ever bothered us. Obviously you can leave whenever you would like.”   
  
Mila hms, looking at the other kids. She wants to. God does she want to stop waking up with nothing to do but fantasize about hanging out with kids her own age and maybe having a girlfriend. But Tae is hard to build trust, he’s been through more shit then her. She still sends a pleading look towards him.   
  
He’s holding his drone now. Messing around with the wings on it. Before saying. “Only if you help us load our equipment into our jeep... “   
  
Mila throws her hand up. “Yay!”   
  
Alexander looks to Elliot. “Do you mind helping them load. I still want to go to the library…”   
  
“Oh, hey! How about I take everyone there? We have a secret roof entrance and we barricaded it since we use it so often, you two can move stuff and Tae can show you were the jeep is.” Mila offers, though it puts him on edge for the kids to be out of his sight, even Ajay seems excited at the prospect.   
  
“Okay… But be safe and keep your weapons on you, just to be sure.”   
  
“Of course Uncle Alex!” Natalie says with a smile and it puts him at ease.   
  
  
~~~~   
  
“Is this SOLAR powered!?” Elliot was gushing over the jeep. It was futuristic and huge, bigger than Alex’s. There was dents in the front but it was in amazing condition.   
  
“Yeah… One of the things we had to make.” Tae explains, he was carrying a box of tools, well Alex and Elliot carried down one of the large boxes of equipment to the back of the building.   
  
Nox watches as Elliot can’t help himself but inspect the vehicle. Tae mutters. “Is he always like this?”   
  
“No, he hasn’t had the chance to eat excited over new tech in a long time.”   
  
“Oh holy shit, you were using it to generate electricity to the building!” Elliot literally squeals, seeing the wires go from the car into the building. “That's so smart!”   
  
Alexander chuckles at the flush that goes to Tae’s cheeks.    



	15. Chapter 15

Artur wraps an arm around Andy’s middle as she waits on the porch, the sun was nearly down and it would be romantic if the two weren’t worried about their friends.   
  
“Alexander is a resourceful man.” He comforts, kissing the top of her head. Her black hair smelling like the honey soap they made together last year.   
  
“There are so many paths, so many possibilities. I can hope for the best or look for the signs of the worst.” Andy grips the hand he has on her stomach. He knows of the voices, the ones that spoke of the future, of many futures.   
  
Andra confessed them to him when she was depressed and drunk, worried about him dying to a bear. He’s been careful since, he skipped one of his hunting trips, when he went later, his usual hideout was destroyed and there was bear claws on the trees.   
  
He hears the kids playing with Eva in the living room. He sighs, about to ask her to come in when she slips out of his arms to lean against the railing. Cars were coming. But there was TWO.   
  
Artur and Andra were quick. Telling the kids to take Eva to one of the rooms and locking the door. They were startled but complied. Artur had his hunting rifle and Andra still had the pistol from four years earlier.   
  
They go to the driveway ready, but it's Alex’s jeep pulling up and then one that looks straight out of a scifi movie.   
  
Alexander is the first to get out. “It’s fine, holster your weapons.” He says comply the kids getting out waving towards them. They relax as Elliot gets out of the futuristic jeep.   
  
“Andra! Check this shit out! It runs on SOLAR! Effeciantly on solar!!”   
  
Andra feels one hundred percent better now. Holstering the gun and walking forward, two more teens getting out. Alex waves the two over.   
  
“This is Andra, and Artur.” He introduces them and Elliot is quick to slap a hand on both of the kids shoulders with a grin.   
  
“Meet, Mila and Tae Joon! They’ll be staying with us.”   
  
“Aye, Mila! Cmon, I wanna show you my room!” Ajay calls and Mila is quick to grin and run past the adults. “Nice to meet you two!”   
  
“We can unload the jeep tomorrow, for now just grab your essentials. We’ll pull together some sleeping bags for you two tonight.” Alex explains, Tae nods shyly as he goes to the car to grab his things.   
  
“Artur, can we work tomorrow on some bedframes and mattresses?” Alex asks as Artur is surprised, Tae is quick to run into the house with two bags. Natalie and Octavio waiting for him.   
  
“Of course, but how did this happen?”   
  
“Long story, like we need some fake coffee long. Did you guys make enough dinner?” Elliot asks, rolling his shoulders. He’s sore from carrying all that stuff, Alexander is quick to put his hands on his back to try and help. Making his husband sigh in content.   
  
“Yes, I decided to make a carb heavy meal. Since you were all out. Pasta with wild mushroom and goat cheese. Bloodhound.” Artur can’t help but smile as he uses the name his nibling decided is their name now. He finds it adorable and will definitely encourage it. “Decided to follow a recipe and make a wild berry pie.”   
  
“Aw, awesome. Hounds is really getting into cooking. It’s adorable.” Elliot says with a grin.   
  
They all chuckle.   
  
Introductions are made and Alexander brings in the outside tables in for more seating, so they can all eat together.   
  
Mila is immediately in her element, talking a mile a minute about all the stuff they’ve done and can do. Boasting for sure as Ajay ‘oohhs’ and ‘ahhhs’   
  
Tae is pulled into conversation and is polite but, Alexander feels all the commotions is unnerving for the poor boy. But Octavio is quick to single him out.   
  
He’s been raised with no other boys and though he thinks it isn’t bothersome, it’s always nice to have a friend that’s experiencing what you’re experiencing.   
  
Mila gushes over the food, spreading soft goat cheese on homemade rolls, practically crying at the taste. Tae is the same once the food is served. Devouring everything in sight, reluctantly asking for seconds- As if they wouldn’t give it to the growing boy.   
  
Dinner goes smoothly and after dinner is spent watching 2012. It was Saturday night so it was Natalie’s turn to pick the evening activity and what a perfect night to watch a movie that wasn’t shrek 2. Or rewatching Quantum leap.   
  
Eva is put to bed 10 minutes into the movie. Elliot carrying her sleepy chubby toddler body into their shared bedroom. Pulling the quilt Alexander made her up to her chin and tucking the wooden doll Artur made her under her pudgy arm. He watches her for a few minutes, petting her curly head of hair.   
  
It took him waking up by Eva jumping on him and Alex in the morning excited, for him to realize. Their basically parents- They raised a baby from a defenseless little pudge ball to a young human child.   
  
He and Alex were dad’s pretty much, it makes his heart warm and he can’t keep the grin off his face as he walks down stairs, just in time to see the beginning of LA being destroyed. He decides to sit on Alex’s lap, tucking his head under his chin. He feels the strong arms wrap around him, making him feel loved and safe.   
  
They share a moment, eyes locking no words being said but a million live times of ‘i love yous.’ Between them.   
  
Artur soon leaves to go back to his home. Bloodhound wanting to stay the night to look over all the new books and things they brought back.   
  
Andra brings him to the dock as the kids clean up after dinner, then start getting ready for bed. Mila has somehow snuck her way into sharing a bed with Ajay. Tae rolled his eyes but Octavio was quick to offer his as well.   
  
The guest rooms did all have double beds- It was made to house as many people as possible for long summer fun.   
  
Mila gives him a sly look but Octavio was already prepping for it. “Bloodhound usually sleeps with me, but Nat can have them yeah?”   
  
Natalie chuckles, agreeing easily and Bloodhound not minding at all. She was glad to have new people and glad that her godfathers are alright. Infact, the two were asleep on the couch after she finished drying and putting away dishes, she threw a blanket over the two.   
  
~~~   
  
Tae is trying to take up as little room as possible, he and Mila changed into borrowed clean- LAUNDERED clothes and both of them took hot showers with soap. Their stomachs filled with real food and there's working toilets with toilet paper- not proper toilet paper. Weird homemade toilet paper. But it was so much better then nothing or dirty clothes.   
  
Meanwhile Mila and Ajay are giggling and wrestling- God he hopes its just that. Octavio’s bunny was at the end of the bed, the fat rabbit already asleep.   
  
Octavio snickers. “I’m Glad Ajay has a new friend, Wattson is pretty focused on her things and Rene is busy being cool and mysterious- Even though we practically know everything about eachother. But Mila and her seem to click.” He speaks lowly, happily turning over and Tae can’t help but redden in the dark. Because okay- Octavio had one brown eye and one green, that was interesting and made his chest flutter a bit.   
  
“Yeah…. Mila.” He nods simply.   
  
“You don’t talk a lot, but that’s fine. I can do the talking for the two of us.” Octavio says with a wide grin. He gets wacked by a pillow.   
  
“Quiet Silva!” Ajay yells at him, breathless from laughing after the tickle fight. Her sides hurting.   
  
Mila is grinning up at Ajay, she was on her knees, pretty black hair all kinky curly in a ponytail. She’s breathless too from the tickle fight- She can’t remember the last time she’s felt so safe, and warm and fed enough to have fun.   
  
Ajay was so pretty and they both are total bosses. Taking no bullshit. She really likes her, especially when she flops back down on her side, to grin at her.   
  
“Be aware, he snores.”   
  
Mila laughs. “Trust me, not an issue at all.” She remembers sleeping in the cabins, filled with kids, all exhausted and some crying after coming off 3 days of work in the assembly lines. Some snoring won’t be a problem for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Ajay having a tickle fight ahhhh- Thunder is a good bunny too and should be mentioned more.


	16. Chapter 16

Alexander groans, waking to the smell of coffee and a sore back. Light was coming in from the sliding doors and he can hear the kids up stairs stomping around getting ready for the day. He puts a hand on Elliot’s back. The weight forever familiar and comforting on top of him.   
  
“Morning Romeos, fake coffee?” Andra calls from the kitchen, she had Eva on her hip, Alexander has no clue how she could move around so easily with the girl.   
  
Eva giggles and waves at them, the 4 year old rosy cheeked and bright eyed. He can’t help but smile warmly and then making a funny face, sending the child into a loud laughing fit, making faces back at him.   
  
Elliot groans. “Five more minutes….”   
  
“Hmm, weren’t you planning on making a big breakfast for the kids Muse?” Elliot whines but does lift his head up off of Alexander’s chest. Seeing him sleepy with fussed up bedhead and a pout on his full lips always warms his soul. Like sunlight, Alexander was merely a old tom cat trailing after the warmth the rays left on the earth.   
  
“You two are making googoo eyes and it’s gonna make me gag.” Andra teases them with a soft smile, not at all near gaging. In the beginning, Alex knows he didn’t think too highly of him. He was a much older man marrying a lot younger than him, even he felt issue with it. Only after Elliot’s Mom had a stern talking with him, that he felt it was right. Though, Elliot has always been the outlier. Perhaps it was his daddy issues, but Alexander always preferred older men, hard jawed and stern in their love making. He was a lost young youth full of anger in a changing world that claimed he had to break free. He had to wave his banner, had to get the blood off his face.   
  
“Elliot, I am very glad I met you.” Alex says gently cupping his face, Elliot instantly melts into it. Puddy in his hands.   
  
“Same, I love you babe.”   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
“Jeez, you guys need a room.” Andra says and briefly pauses with a thoughtful look. But Artur entering makes her turn her attention to him.   
  
“Morning Snuppa.” Artur has two baskets, one of fresh eggs most likely and the other with other food products, whatever was ready at the time. He kisses the side of Andra’s face as he rounds the side of the counter.   
  
“Elliot, I trimmed up some of the venison I’ve been dry aging. It won’t be as fatty but it’ll do as a bacon replacement.” Artur says to the two sleepy lovers. Before kneeling and pulling out a small gummy treat. “And a special little treat for the ruler of this realm.”   
  
Eva squeals in excitement, Andra putting her down so Artur can watch her for a bit. It takes a village.   
  
“Can you tell me what this is in Norwegian?” Artur asks, holding the candy out to her. It was part of a secret stash of none healthy candies, most of them were still good and he really only gave them to Eva. Knowing once those candies are gone, those treats will be impossible to make. Plus, the girl was the most vulnerable. No Vaccines, if she got sick and couldn’t eat, she’d lose a lot of weight. So he finds it imperative to keep her at a healthy pudgy size. With the daily sweet and making sure she eats a good portion each meal.   
  
“Sukkertøy!” She says with that child like glee, he pulls the candy back and gives her a smile.   
  
“Yes, but what kind? Is it a Kjærlighet på pinne or?” He urges her to use the new word.   
  
“Fløtekaramell!” She butchers it but, all children learning would and it’s definitely understandable. He gives her the toffee candy and stands with a groan.   
  
Elliot is up, sipping at his tea. Elliot is still not a coffee drinker and Artur is glad he started growing tea for colds, the man enjoys it. He’s going through the basket, putting together in his mind what he’ll make. Eva goes to sit with Alexander on the couch, Andra now there with him as well, sipping coffee.   
  
“Uncle!” Torill is the first down, he laughes when he sees the marks on their face.   
  
“Ah, the hunter has awoken! With warrior markings no less. What are your plans today to entail the paint my child?” He pats their head wild red hair once close.   
  
“We want to show Crypto and Cyber our hunting grounds around the homestead!” They inform them.   
  
All four of the adults can’t help but smile at the nicknames having already been figured out. “Ah, a good activity. Remember though, one holds the bow, the other the spear. The rest carry knives.” It was an important rule, to keep them all prepared to fight if they run into zombies. But also to keep them from accidentally injuring themselves.   
  
“But first, you guys need a good breakfast!” Elliot calls, already cooking on the electric top cooker. Hearing the kids plans, make his choice to do scrambled eggs and pancakes. Along with the bacon.   
  
“And your class.” Alex says simply, most of the kids are sitting at the table with their new notebooks and old scratched up books.   
  
“Ew school? Really in the apocalypse?” Mila can’t help but make a face. Alexander chuckles.   
  
“You don’t have to do work if you don’t want to. But its important to know. Chemistry and botany is helpful in the woods. Today it’s just that, but on tuesdays Elliot works on projects to help improve the homestead. Engineering ideas. Andra does english and history.”   
  
“From what I remember at least, thank god we have history books now!” She raises her mug for that, drawing a chuckle out of Artur.   
  
“Artur does environmental lessons, farming and the basics of renewable food, through conscious hunting methods to fishing.” Alexander explains, Artur adds once he’s done.   
  
“Alexander and I also teach hand to hand combat every other wednesday.”   
  
“There is that yes.”   
  
“Alex, can I just read from my new book instead of doing todays lesson? It’s useful!” Ajay slides her new book towards him. Which was a survivalists guide to medicine writing by two doctors. Alexander flips through the pages, catching topics as he flips.   
  
“Yes, this is suitable. But remember, Chemistry and botany will help you.” Alex gives the book back to the grinning girl. He knows she wants to become as close to a doctor as possible this world will allow. He’s glad she found a book on it.   
  
“But yeah, join if you guys want. But you can find your own things to do around here. Maybe set up some surveillance to catch hordes or help pinpoint game.” Elliot suggests.   
  
Tae nods his head thinking on that but Mila grins. “We definitely wanna take part in engineering! Honestly, even after the camp stuff. We still love it, plus, with all the gear we got with us. We could probably make a bunch of cool things together!   
  
Elliot brings over the first plater, stacked high with very multigrain pancakes and a jar of maple syrup they went through the painfully long process two years in around to make enough that they don’t have to make some for awhile. “Of course! Glad to see what you two have up your sleeves. Also eat up, making bacon and scrambled eggs too!”    
  
The morning is nice and happy, good food. Good company and young brilliant minds readily soaking up information.   
  
Alexander takes a moment of just taking it in. Even the shyest, Tae Joon was smiling a little, face smeared with maple syrup. He’s so glad he could save what he could and that Francis talked him into buying this place with him- So glad that Artur was kind enough when they first moved in to suggest going completely off grid. In some parts… Even though he’s not thrilled about the horrors that definitely happen outside of his bubble of safety and convenance. He’s happy this has happened.

  
He’s never been so calm, he’s never cared for so many people. He’s never had so many people consider him important. Just his Uncle before he met Francis, then just Francis and Elliot. Know Artur considers him a leader of sort, having said as much awhile ago and Andy completely respects him now.   
  
The kids look up to him too, trusting him to keep them safe and protect them. Alexander feels he has found true peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOFT CAUSTAGE


End file.
